


His Daughters Words

by charmed4lifekaren



Series: His Daughters Words [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Presumed Dead, post s16e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: A Simple post 16x13 oneshot focusing on Ziva, Gibbs, and Sloane. Gibbs and Ziva father/daughter relationship and Gibbs/Sloane developing relationship.- No longer a one-shot, now multichapter





	1. Chapter 1

A little one-shot I felt like writing. I gave up on NCIS a long time ago, but after seeing things about Ziva possibly being alive, I caught up in with what I hadn’t seen, and fell in love with Jack Sloane. She is awesome.

Hope you like, let me know what you think. This is set up after 16x13.

* * *

 

 _“When a daughter keeps a secret like that, a father has to ask himself why.” Vance’s_ words to him, keep replaying in Gibbs’s head, over and over again, ever since the director said them.  

Gibbs always knew that Ziva, his Ziver, kept secrets it was a part of her that she couldn’t turn not, even after everything she has been through; it was another piece of her that Eli still controlled, but knowing that she kept a place, all these thoughts that are in the notebooks around him, hurts, in a lot of ways, as he wishes she could have come to him.

Even though his daughter is alive, and he’s known that for a while, Gibbs meant what he said to Bishop. Every time he looks at Ziva’s desk he thinks about her not being there, he thinks about how she is alone, somewhere in the world, trying to protect her family, which includes him, and she won’t let him help.

He may have gotten really good at hiding it, but Gibbs spends his days worrying about Ziva, worrying if she is okay, or if she is gonna get an emergency call from her or Tony.  

As well as being surrounded by notebooks Gibbs still has one another thing in front of him, a picture, a picture of him and Ziva, taken by Abby, from shortly after Ziva became an official NCIS agent. In the photo Gibbs has his arm around Ziva and is kissing her cheek, as Ziva smiles, a smile she never has on her face as much as she should.

Looking at the photo Gibbs is so distracted by the memories of the times where he saw Ziva truly happy, times that were few and fair between, that he doesn’t even realizes there is a knock on his door, not until it gets faster.

As Bishop has already been to see him, and he saw his Ziver a few hours earlier before she had to disappear again, Gibbs can’t help but wonder who it is, but as he gets to the door he finds himself glad to see Jack Sloane on the other side.

“Jack, what are you doing here?” Gibbs asks as he lets her into his house.

“Torres filled me in on what I missed when I was at the hospital, I thought I’d come by.” Jack says, as she and Gibbs walk into the living room, and once they are there Jack sees all the notebooks, and the photo that is still in Gibbs’s hand, “Gibbs….” Jack starts to say, her voice gentle like it is so often when they talk.

“Don’t Jack… just don’t.” Gibbs says as he walks back over to the couch, though knowing Jack as well as he does Gibbs is pretty sure that a _‘don’t’_ won’t do much.

“You know, I heard some of the stories. Ziva seemed like an amazing woman.” Jack comments, as she walks over to the couch as well, sitting down on the side part of the couch, across from Gibbs.

“Beyond amazing.” Gibbs corrects, “You’d like her.”

“Seems like it.” Jack says as she reaches over and gently picks up the picture that Gibbs carefully put on the pile of notebooks, “You two were close.” Jack comments, it being a statement and not a question, and as he knows how much information Jack can get from a little Gibbs feels like it is better not to say anything right now, “She was a daughter to you.” Jack realizes, as she watches Gibbs closely, “Gibbs?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs confirms, “Ziver… Ziva had one blow after another. When she came to NCIS she was just a kid and just had to do something that only I knew.” Gibbs admits.

“You looked after her.” Jack comments, and as she does Gibbs laughs.

“You don’t look after Ziva. You just be there for her, and hope she let you” Gibbs explains, pain in his voice.

“I don’t know, that sounds a lot like looking after someone to me.” Jack comments, “What would you tell her if you could?” Jack asks, and as she does Gibbs thinks of what he tells Ziva every time he sees her, what he told her a few hours ago.

“That I’m proud.” Gibbs answers, “I’d tell her that she doesn’t have to do everything alone, that she has a family, and we’d help her if she just let us.” Gibbs admits, and as he does his voice breaks slightly, as while he has told Ziva that, telling it to someone else seems different, and seeing how hard this is for Gibbs Jack reaches over and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry.” Jack says, before letting go of Gibbs’s hand.

“Ziva’s father was a bastard, he left her to die in a hellhole for months.” Gibbs says, and as she knows how rare it is for Gibbs to open up Jack doesn’t say anything, “Then when we rescued her, he tried to frame her for murder.” Gibbs reveals, it feeling easier to talk about older memories of Ziva so he doesn’t accidently give away any newer ones, and hearing what Gibbs said Jack feels herself becoming furious on Ziva’s behalf, “She deserved so much better than him.”

“So you tried to be the better father she deserved.” Jack says, understanding why she has never heard Gibbs mention Ziva’s name before now, it’s too painful for him.

“I taught her to play baseball.” Gibbs reveals, a slight fond smile on his face, as no one ever knew that, as Tony and McGee thought Ziva meant Eli when she said her father taught her, but she didn’t, “Eli David taught her to kill, but not to be a kid.” Gibbs reveals, “I never understood how he could do that.” Gibbs says, as he takes a drink of the bourbon he poured after Ellie left, “I wanted to give her what she never had.”

“Sounds like you did.” Jack says as she gets up and walks over to Gibbs, who she sits down next to, “There’s a lot of books here.” Jack notes, “Did you read them?”

“Only what I had to.” Gibbs admits, “I’m keeping them though.” Gibbs reveals, as with something so personal to Ziva he cannot destroy them.

“That’s your choice.” Jack comments, “But I think you should read them.” Jack says and as she does Gibbs looks at her, “Gibbs, you never knew about these, so reading them, knowing what she couldn’t tell you, could answer questions you didn’t even know you had, maybe even give you a chance to be close to her again.” Jack says, and as she does, she picks up one of the books, and not sure if she is crossing a line, she opens to the front page and starts to read out loud, _“He came for me, Gibbs, he came to save me. Eli wouldn’t even answer my call, but Gibbs was on the first plane back. He saved me. I’m an investigator now, because of him….”_ Jack reads and as she does Gibbs takes the book out of her hands, “When was this?” Jack asks curious.

“Twelve years ago.” Gibbs answers, looking at the page, and due to the way, his eyes are moving Jack knows that he is reading his daughter’s words, and so she gives his knees a gentle squeeze before standing up, but before she can walk away Gibbs has grabbed her hand, “Stay.” Gibbs requests, as he isn’t sure he can handle reading these alone, and right now there is no one he wants by his side more than Jack, no one else he trusts to be.  

“Okay.” Jack says, sitting back down next to Gibbs.

“He says he’s not saying, and I am not sure what to think….” Gibbs reads, reading his daughters words, as Jack puts a comforting hand on his leg, as Gibbs gets to know things about his daughter that she never told him while Jack learns about a person she would have very much liked to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have gotten a lot of reviews asking me to turn this story into a multichapter. That was something I wasn't intending to do, but I thought I would give it a try. Just a waring my life sucks right now and I am about to go back to Law School so I don't know how often I will be able to update. I'm also currently doing a NCIS re-watch from the beginning so that I can once more become familiar with the little details.

 **IMPORTANT: If**  you have any ideas of times you would like Jack and Gibbs to read about let me know. I have an idea for this story that will involve it being more than just Jack and Gibbs reading, but that's what it's gonna start as.

 _Italics_ = Ziva's writing.

* * *

" _I cannot believe how annoying DiNozzo is. A day trapped in a container, and a gun fight, and his comments were the worst part."_  Gibbs reads out loud, amusement clear in his voice.

"Didn't they have a kid together?" Jack as Gibbs, as she heard about that, as the two of them have been reading Ziva's notebooks for a little while and are now reading one of the first notebooks which is written in English rather than Hebrew.

"About eight years later." Gibbs reveals, as he closes the book, "The annoying each other was still there then." Gibbs explains, knowing that it is still there now, but he can't reveal that as that will give away Ziva's secret.

"Must have made being their boss interesting." Jack notes.

"Oh, it did." Gibbs confirms, knowing that now he misses that a lot, though there are times when Bishop and Nick seem to annoy each other in a similar way, and he isn't sure how to feel about that.

"I would have liked to see that." Jack says as she picks up another book, not being able to help but imagine how Gibbs would have coped with a dynamic like that, though she is sure it would have been amusing to watch, that's for sure, "Are you ready to read another one?" she asks gently.

"No." Gibbs admits, "But I think we should." Gibbs reveals, as it has been good, though painful at times, to read Ziva's thoughts, it has helped him to feel closer to her, feel like he understands her a little bit more.

"Okay." Jack says and she opens the book and starts to read, " _For weeks, it was darkness. I had stopped counting the horrors I endured. And then the monster lifted the hood. The light spilled in, and I saw my friend. My heart saw him as if for the first time, and I know I could not live without him…"_  Jack reads, and she does Gibbs reaches over and closes the book.

"I'll read that one alone." Gibbs says, as he doesn't want Jack to have to read it as he is sure that it will bring up painful memories for her and he doesn't want to do that to her, he won't.

"What happened to her?" Jack ask as she allows Gibbs to take the book, while her head tells her that she knows exactly what those words mean, she's just not sure she wants to believe that.

"On a mission for her father, a suicide mission, Ziver was captured and held prisoner in a Somali Terrorist Training Camp for four months." Gibbs explains, as he watches Jack closely as he doesn't want to cause her pain.

"Was this when her father left her to die? When you rescued her?" Jack asks, fighting to keep her voice even, as she remembers what Gibbs said when they first started to read the notebooks, and Gibbs nods.

"At first, we though she was dead, and we were going after the terrorists… we found her, brought her home." Gibbs explains, taking a drink, "She didn't talk about what happened." Gibbs explains.

"I get that." Jack says, as she never talked about what she went through and she has to assume that what Ziva went through would have been similar, though If she had to guess likely different in several ways.

"She would show up here sometimes." Gibbs reveals, "She'd just sit and watch me do things, without talking." Gibbs explains, revealing something he has never told anyone as he knows that Jack would likely understand, and he trusts her to know, "I let her be. I wasn't sure what else to do." Gibbs reveals, though they did have silent dinners a few times.

"That was probably exactly what she needed." Jack admits, feeling, even more than she already has, that she would have really liked to know Ziva, she would have liked to be her friend.

"I like to think so." Gibbs admits, "I would have liked to do more."

"Gibbs, I didn't know Ziva, but from what we have read and what you have said pushing her would have gotten you nowhere." Jack admits, and she pauses for a second as she takes a noticeable breath, "What she needed was someone she could count on, someone who wouldn't force her to be okay, someone who would just let her be." Jack says.

"Are you talking about Ziva or yourself, Jack?" Gibbs asks curious, as he has his suspicion, but he cannot help but wonder if Jack will confirm what he is thinking.

"Both." Jack admits, and as she really doesn't want to talk about herself anymore Jack picks up another notebook, which she starts to read, before Gibbs can say anything more to her.

_What I have been working towards for so long has finally happened. I am an American Citizen. Months ago, Gibbs told Malachi to tell Eli that I was off limits, and while I knew Gibbs meant that I also knew it would not stop Eli. American Citizenship may not stop him, but it will make it harder for him to get to me again, and for now that is enough._

_Today was meant to be an amazing day, the best day, but they were not there; Gibbs and Tony. Neither saw me become an American Citizen. I know now that Tony was working, he was sent on a mission, I understand why he was not there, but it still hurts, I wanted him to be there._

_What also hurts is Gibbs not being there. I do not know why he did not come, and I am not sure that I want to know. I was able to do this because of him, he helped me, he inspired me, and it feels wrong that he was not there, even like a betrayal._

_I know Gibbs is not Eli, and that he would have had a good reason for breaking his promise, but when I looked at those empty chairs, I could not help but remember all the times I spent looking at empty chairs wanting to see Eli. I felt like an eight-year-old girl who just wanted her father's love; a little girl who just wanted him to care, and I hate that as I vowed a long time ago that I would never feel like that again._

Jack reads and as she reads the last sentence Gibbs stands up and walks across the room, almost like he is trying to get away from his daughter's words, "Gibbs?" Jack asks concerned and as she speaks Gibbs doesn't say anything and so she puts the book down and walks over to Gibbs, who is facing a wall and so Jack reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder, "How about we take a break." Jack suggests, as Gibbs reaches out and puts his hand over Jack's which he squeezes before letting go, before giving a nod.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asks, and even though she cannot be certain Jack thinks Gibbs may have tears welling in his eyes, but she isn't going to ask him about that.

"Yeah, I could eat." Jack confirms, and once she nods Gibbs nods and heads to the kitchen.

Once Gibbs is in the kitchen, he pulls two steaks out of the fridge and takes them over to the fireplace where he starts to cook them.

"You really take this whole cowboy thing to another level, Cowboy." Jack says, with an amused look on her face, as she walks back over to the couch, as while she has had Gibbs's fire cooked steaks before it never fails to amuse her.

"You don't have to eat it." Gibbs comments as Jack sits down.

"Oh no, I'm gonna eat it." Jack confirms, as she knows how good it tastes, as Gibbs walks back over to her.

"I know you want to ask." Gibbs comments, as he sits back down on the couch near Jack.

"Why didn't you make it to the ceremony?" Jack asks as while she knows Gibbs would have had a very good reason, she can't help but be curious about what that reason would have been.

"The children of the man I killed wanted revenge." Gibbs reveals, and out of all the things Jack was expecting that wasn't even on the list, "One of them, the son, commissioned a report by Abby to detail what happened to his father." Gibbs explains.

"So even though I'm the only one you've told, others suspect, but you haven't confirmed." Jack realizes and Gibbs nods.

"A lawyer working for the son had intercepted the report and wanted to tell me that she could have helped me if I let her." Gibbs explains, "The daughter took another method; she went after my father, tried to kill him. That's why I wasn't there for Ziva when she was counting on me to be." Gibbs explains, guilt in his voice, and not sure exactly what to say Jack reaches over and puts her hand on Gibbs's leg and for a few moments the two of them sit in silence.

"What happened to them?" Jack asks, not being able to help but wonder if this is something Gibbs should worry about, something she should worry about for Gibbs.

"She's Dead, he's in jail." Gibbs explains, Jack nods and leans against the couch as she does, she looks over to the fire and realizes something.

"I think the steaks are burning." Jack comments, "Again." She adds.

"It adds to the flavor." Gibbs tells her.

"So, you keep saying." Jack says with a laugh, "I'm not so sure, but I'll get the plates." She says before standing up, "And some beers." Jack adds as she heads to the fridge.

As Jack heads to the kitchen Gibbs turns the stakes over and pours some bourbon over the steaks, which causes the fire to increase, and within a few minutes the stakes are ready and Jack and Gibbs are enjoying steaks, beer and each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN:**  Thank you for the support. As I said I did not plan to turn this into a multichapter, so I hope you like what I am doing. Also if there is any times you want Gibbs and Sloane to read about let me know.

* * *

About half an hour has passed since the steaks Gibbs was cooking were ready and in that time Gibbs and Jack have eaten the steaks and are washing up the dishes together, though there aren't many of those.

"You know, to see if you're right about the steaks tasting better burnt maybe we should try not burning them sometime." Jack comments as she hands Gibbs the last plate.

"Not gonna happen." Gibbs comments as he starts to dry the plate.

"I thought you were gonna say that." Jack says, as she leans against the sink and watches Gibbs finish drying the plate before putting it away, "You ready to start reading again?" Jack asks.

"I don't think ready is the right word." Gibbs comments.

"We can stop for now if you'd like." Jack offers as while she feels like it is important for Gibbs to read the notebooks, she is also wary of pushing Gibbs to do too much too soon.

"Not yet." Gibbs says as he is pretty sure if he stopped reading Ziva's words now he will never read another one, and even though he doesn't want to admit it Jack is right, he needs to read them.

"Okay." Jack says, pushing away from the sink and heading back towards the living room.

"I'll grab more bourbon." Gibbs comments, feeling like he is going to need it.

"I'll pass on that. If I drink anymore, I'm not going to be able to drive home." Jack admits, as she gets back to the living room, turning back to look at Gibbs as she speaks.

"I'll put the coffee on." Gibbs says.

"That'll be good." Jack says as she sits back down on the couch where she has spent most of the last few hours and in response Gibbs just nods and gets started on the coffee.

A few minutes later Gibbs has made two cup coffee and he brings them both over to Jack, handing her the one in his right hand.

"Thanks." Jack says as she takes the mug and takes a drink, "You got it just how I like it." Jack says, giving Gibbs a surprised look.

"All I did was add half the sugar I had." Gibbs comments as he sits back down next to Jack, "Have no idea how you can drink it like that."

"It's a habit I can't quiet break." Jack comments, talking another drink.

"I've got a few of them." Gibbs comments, as he picks up another notebook, which he just stares at.

"Do you want me to read?" Jack asks curious.

"No… I can." Gibbs says, as he opens the book.

" _Everything's over. Je…..Jenny is dead_." Gibbs reads, and as he does Jack notices the way Gibbs's voice shakes when he says Jenny and so she can't help but wonder who Jenny was, and what she meant to Gibbs, but Gibbs continues to read, though honestly Ziva's feelings about Jenny's death is something he was hoping he wouldn't read about.

" _She died alone, protecting Gibbs_." Gibbs reads and as he does Jack can hear the guilt in his voice, the guilt on his face, but she allows Gibbs to keep reading, deciding she will talk to him once he has read this section.

_I… I am going to miss my friend. In the years since I joined NCIS we have grown apart, but I will always remember Cairo. What we shared, what we became. I know Jenny felt like she owed me after I saved her life, but I always felt like I owed her, she saved me too._

_In Cairo Jenny showed me what it was like to have a teammate you could count on, and by offering me the Liaison position she saved me from Eli, and his influence. Because of what Jenny offered me I have gained a family, and now I have to say goodbye to them._

_Today we returned from Jenny's memorial service and were immediately called up to her office, by the new Director, Leon Vance. Director Vance broke up the team. McGee is being sent to Cybercrimes, Tony is going to become an agent afloat, I am being sent back to Israel and Gibbs is getting a new team._

_A Liaison position is temporary, I knew that, but I allowed myself to believe that it would be longer, that was my mistake. I know what a life back in Israel, back under my fathers' control will lead to…. This will likely be the last time I will be able to write like this._

_Gibbs has invited us all over to his place, Ducky, Abby and Palmer too, for dinner tonight. I was considering not going, I thought maybe it would be better, that it would be easier to just slip away tomorrow like I always do, but I do not want to do that this time, and that surprises me._

_Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer have been my family, and so many times before, including with Jenny, I have not been able to say goodbye to my family; I want to this time._

_Leon Vance knows Eli, I wonder if that is why this is happening. As I drove here today, I realized something, I do not want to go. I do not want to leave Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, or even Tony. As much as he annoys me, I know that I am going to miss him, and it is hard to know that I am likely never going to see him, and them, again._

_I will follow my orders, just like I always do, but I am also going to miss Jenny, and Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. I would like to think I will see them again, but I know hope is dangerous and so I will not hope, I will just hold them all, and my life here, close to my heart._

Gibbs reads, and as he does, he feels even more sorry for his Ziva, even though she hid it when they all had the dinner Ziva wrote about Gibbs knew she wasn't happy with the team being split up, but now that he knows that she was expecting to be killed when she retuned to Israel he feels even worse.

"Leon broke up your team?" Jack asks, as while she has a lot of questions, she feels like that is the safest one to ask first.

"He had a good reason." Gibbs comments as while he doesn't necessarily agree with Vance's reason it was a good one at least from Vance's point of view.

"He usually does." Jack says as she knows Vance long enough to know that there is a reason behind everything he does, figuring out the reason is what can sometimes be difficult, "The Jenny Ziva is writing about, is that Former Director Shepherd?" Jack asks as while she never met Jenny, she did hear about her, and Gibbs just nods, "A house fire killing her, that was a cover?" Jack asks and Gibbs nods again, "She matted to you." Jack says, and once more Gibbs nods, "I'm sorry for your loss." Jack says, and Gibbs just gives her a look as they both drift into silence.

For a while Gibbs and Jack just sit in silence, drinking their coffees, and even though they are both completely silent it is not uncomfortable. However, even with the silence not being uncomfortable Jack eventually decides to break the silence by picking up another one of the notebooks, which she starts to read,

_Something's going on with Tony and has been for weeks. I think he might be sick. He has been acting very secretive, he has been disappearing, making a lot of calls to a hospital, and is now carrying two cell phones. Logically, I thought the only reason for his behavior was because he is sick, Gibbs said it's not the only reason._

_Speaking of Gibbs, when I brought up Tony with him, he said I was acting, and question him, like I had been made Secretary of the Navy. That was not fair of him, I am worried about my partner, and since he has been back, I've noticed the looks he has been giving Jenny, heard him questioning her. He is worried about his partner just like I am worrying about mine._

_The case of the last few days has been difficult. A Muslim man gave information to American forces, after his family were killed, and was given a new life in America where he faced nothing but suspicion. When he noticed my necklace, he realized who I was, where I come from, what I do, and he said that he was now as suspicious of me as I was of him. He asked if it would always going to be this way, I responded that it would at least in our lifetime. I used to believe otherwise, but now I know that was just the naive hope of a child._

_I do not know what is going on with Tony, but I will find out. Whether he is sick or something else going on I will find out, he is my partner and I need to know he is alright._

"How long was this before Tony and Ziva got together?" Jack asks curious.

"Seven years, give or take." Gibbs answers.

"Wow." Jack comments, "That would have been interesting." Jack says, not sure how Gibbs would have put up with them for so long if they acted like how it seems like they acted.

"That's one word for it." Gibbs says, knowing that there are plenty of other words that he would use.

"What was going on with Tony?" Jack asks curious as while she is sure they will read about it eventually she is a little inpatient.

"He had a girlfriend, who he fell for even though she started out as an undercover assignment." Gibbs explains, being pretty sure that what happened with Jeanne effected Tony for a long time, "I'll sure we'll read about Ziva's thoughts on the entire thing." Gibbs says as he remembers how worried and obsessed with finding the truth Ziva was back then.

"Sounds like it was an interesting time." Jack comments.

"That's an understatement." Gibbs admits, and as he does Jack yawns, "Tired Jack?"

"Yeah, but insomnia and I are old friends." Jack comments, and as she does Gibbs takes notices of the clock.

"Maybe that should be it for now." Gibbs comments, honestly, he isn't sure how much more he can handle as he loves, misses and worries about Ziva, and while it is nice getting to know her thoughts, and getting to know her better in a lot of ways, it is also painful. There have been so many things he has read that he wants to talk to her about, but he knows he can't as even when Ziva checks in with him it is never for longer than a few minutes because it can't be.

"Can you honestly say that if we stop now you will actually read the rest?" Jack asks curious.

"I will if you're here." Gibbs admits.

"Then I will be here." Jack says, with a nod, "After the next case?" she asks and Gibbs nods, "I should probably go." Jack admits, though she isn't really looking forward to driving home.

"You welcome to stay." Gibbs offers.

"Maybe next time, Cowboy." Jack says as while it is tempting, she has an early meeting in the morning, which is actually in just in a couple of hours.

"I'll hold you to that, Jack." Gibbs comments, and Jack laughs as she stands up.

"Of course you will." Jack says as she walks towards the front door and once, she is part way there she turns around and faces Gibbs, "I'm sorry you lost your partner." Jack says, referring to Jenny as from what Ziva wrote, and the way Gibbs has reacted every time Jenny's name was read she knows that Gibbs cared about Jenny and that she was more than just a partner to him.

"She was my friend too. It's been almost eleven years and I miss that the most." Gibbs says as while Jenny was a lot of things to him the version of her he misses the most is his friend Jen.

"Then I'm even sorrier. Losing a friend, especially in a violent way, is the worse kind of pain." Jack says, thinking of all the friends she has lost, her team mates especially, and Gibbs nods, "See you later, Agent Gibbs."

"See you later Agent Sloane." Gibbs says, before Jack leaves and once Jack leaves Gibbs picks up the notebook that he didn't want Jack to have to listen to, the one about Ziva's time in Somalia, and starts to read as he wants to understand his daughter more, understand what she went through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the support, I am so overwhelmed and touched.

 **IMPORTANT:**  A big part of this story is the father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Ziva, if you don't like that, or don't like their relationship then just don't read, please don't leave reviews calling me delusional, thanks.

* * *

After a lot less sleep than she would have liked, not that she would ever admit that as she knows how important reading the notebooks was for Gibbs, Jack arrived at NCIS and went to her meeting; though truthfully it is a meeting she would have rather slept through.

While she is currently annoyed by being audited Jack has something else on her mind, something which right now she feels is more important, Ziva, and so, wanting some specific answers Jack is walking into Vance's office.

"Leon." Jack says, as she walks into Vance's office.

"I know that look." Vance says, having seen it on Jack's face many times and usually it does not end well for him, "What do you want Jack?" Vance asks his friend curious.

"Ziva David." Jack says simply.

"Ziva David is dead." Vance says as that is what he believes as he doesn't know the truth.

"I know, I spent last night with Gibbs reading her journals with him." Jack reveals, and though Vance is surprised by that he does do a pretty good job at hiding it.

"Then I don't know what I can help you with, those journals would tell you much more than I ever could." Vance comments.

"What I want to know Leon is the basics of her career here." Jack admits, "I've been reading about NCIS through Ziva's eyes, I would like to understand her through NCIS's." Jack explains, as she thinks it will help her with a theory she has, one that she won't voice to Gibbs until she is surer.

Once Jack explains her reasons Vance gestures to the seat across from him and Jack walks over and sits down.

"In 2005 Ziva came to NCIS as the control office of her half-brother Ari. He was a double agent, killed a member of Gibbs's team." Leon reveals, knowing it was the best place to start, "Ziva killed him, I believed I knew the details, but I suspect that what I know was wrong, and Gibbs is the only living person who knows the complete truth." Leon says as after Ziva came back from Somalia he is pretty sure what he suspected about Ziva killing Ari to gain Gibbs's trust to be wrong, but he would never voice that with Gibbs as it is such a sensitive topic.

"That fits with what I know." Jack admits.

"For the next three years Ziva was a liaison officer on Gibbs's team, but after the death of Former Director Shepherd I broke up Gibbs's team so that I could form a new one with the purpose of finding a mole." Vance explains.

"Ah, Gibbs said you had a good reason for doing that.." Jack comments.

"He didn't like it." Vance comments, remembering how tense things were between them back then.

"Yeah, I got that." Jack confirms.

"Ziva returned as a Liaison for another year." Vance explains, "But then…" Vance says not entirely sure how to explain the next part as he doesn't want to bring up painful memories for Jack while talking about what Ziva went through.

"Ziva was sent on a mission by her father which ended with her taken prisoner. She was held captive for four months in a Somali Terrorist Training Camp." Jack says, "You all thought she was dead, Tony DiNozzo, McGee and Gibbs rescued her."

"Yes." Vance confirms, wondering just what Gibbs and Jack talked about, "Over the next four years Ziva became an American Citizen, a probationary NCIS agent, and then a junior agent." Vance explains.

"Why did she leave NCIS?" Jack asks curious.

"Gibbs's entire team resigned when he was being investigated. I don't know what happened to Ziva, only DiNozzo and Gibbs do, but what I do know is that months later DiNozzo, who had gone after her returned home alone, and revealed that Ziva wasn't coming back." Vance explains as while he wasn't explicitly told that Gibbs knows what happened to Ziva, he is pretty comfortable with the assumption.

"And she was killed what, just over two years later?" Jack asks, as that's what she has heard, but she wants the details from Vance.

"Yes." Vance confirms, "She was at her father's farmhouse with hers and DiNozzo's daughter Tali. It was hit by a mortar. Tali survived, Ziva did not." Vance explains, "After everything Ziva had been through, it was not fair that her life ended like that."

"It never is." Jack confirms, "Leon, would it be possible for me to look at her official file, and the one about her death?" Jack asks curious.

"I can give you access." Leon says, slowly drawing out the words as he tries to figure out what Jack is up to, as he is the one who sealed Ziva's file after her 'death' so he is the only one who can give people access.

"Great! Thanks Leon." Jack says, with a grin, before getting up and heading to the door.

"Jack." Leon says, and Jack turns back around, "I'm not sure what you're up to but tread carefully, Ziva David is a sensitive topic for a lot of people around here, Gibbs especially." Vance warns.

"Trust me Leon, I know." Jack says, as she saw that in the hours she spent with Gibbs, before leaving the director's office.

* * *

A little while later Jack is in her office and as she has just gotten access to both Ziva's official NCIS file and the file about Ziva's 'death' Jack is sitting on her couch, on her laptop, reading the file and as she reads she cannot help but feel like her suspicion seems more and more likely.

* * *

Three days have passed since Jack asked for access to Ziva's file and in that time the team have been working a case which is connected to McGee's past, and as Jack realised, the first-person McGee kissed.

As the case is over Jack is knocking on Gibbs's door with one hand, while holding bags of food with another. After a few moments of knocking the door opens to reveal Gibbs who is in his comfortable home clothes.

"Jack." Gibbs says, looking glad.

"Last time we did this you made food, so I thought it was my turn to bring it." Jack explains.

"Come in." Gibbs says, opening the door fully so that Jack can walk in, "Beer?" Gibbs asks as they both head towards the living room.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack asks in response, and Gibbs just chuckles as he heads to the fridge to get them both a drink, while Jack sits down on the couch.

Once Gibbs has the beers he walks over to Jack and sits down next to her, handing her the beer as he does.

"Thanks." Jack says, "Do you think McGee's okay? It's never easy to relieve our past." Jack comments, knowing the slight hint of irony considering what she and Gibbs will be doing shortly.

"You're the expert." Gibbs comments, as they both start to eat the burgers, "What do you think?"

"I think that remembering this might be just want McGee needed." Jack says, between bites of her burger, "Just like this is what you need."

"So, you keep saying." Gibbs says.

"Do you disagree?" Jack asks curious.

"No." Gibbs admits, "Reading Ziver's thoughts, seeing NCIS though her eyes, is nice. It makes it feel like she is here." Gibbs says, having chosen his words very carefully as he does not want to give away the fact that Ziva is actually alive and out in the world.

"I'm glad." Jack says, smiling at Gibbs and the two of them proceed to eat the food that Jack brought while they drink the beers.

While they eat Jack and Gibbs just enjoy each other's company while not really talking, but honestly for them, they don't really need words, just being around each other is enough.

"I'll grab more beers before we get started." Jack says, getting up and heading to the fridge, as Gibbs starts to clean up the rubbish from dinner, before grabbing two beers and walking back over to Gibbs who she sits back down next to, "Here. Jack says, handing one of the beers over, "Do you want to read or do you want me to?" Jack asks curious, and as an answer Gibbs just picks up one of the notebooks.

_Tony's car blew up today. I thought he was gone. He has been undercover for months, that is what he has been hiding, but I know it's more than that; Tony really loved that women, it was not just a cover._

_Gibbs was furious at Jenny for not telling him about the assignment, especially considering it seemed like it was personal to her, but I am sure that will not last long; Gibbs can never seem to stay angry at Jenny._

_When we saw that car, Tony's car, blow up, I did not know what to think, I felt like I could not breath. When I saw his badge covered in ash I could not think. He is Tony, my partner, my team mate, I realised that I do count on him, he has been in my life for two years, and even though I may not always like his company, I do not want him to be gone from my life, I am not sure what it would look like without him._

_Tony could not contact us to let us know he is okay, and not knowing hurt, not just me but McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and even Jenny. I saw their pain and I realised that I care about these people, my family, and I never want to cause them that kind of pain._

Gibbs reads, and even though he can tell that Ziva has written at least another page on this topic Gibbs thinks it might be best that he stops reading this particular book as if he continues, with how observant Jack is, he might give away Ziva's secret, or at least the reason behind the fact that several people know Ziva's secret.

"Tony's undercover assignment ended with a car bomb?" Jack asks.

"And a murder." Gibbs reveals, and he realises something, "And brought the person who bombed Ziva and Tali's house into our lives." Gibbs explains, and as he does Jack gives Gibbs a sympathetic look, and in response Gibbs reaches over and squeezes Jack's hand before letting go and as he does Jack picks up another notebook and begins to read.

_Tony and I went to Paris. We went on a case, to protect a woman and bring her home, and spent not nearly enough time there._

_Of course, McGee and Abby questioned us, they wanted all the details about what happened. We did not tell them the truth, we could not._

_McGee and Abby are family, but they would make a big deal out of something that was not a big deal. There was only one room and so Tony and I shared, and there was only one bed, so we shared that too. It was not a big deal, we are adults, we have shared a bed before, but Abby and McGee would make it a big deal out of it._

_Tony was so happy in Paris, taking pictures of everything. I have been to Paris many times, but this time, with Tony, it felt like I was seeing everything for the first time, and I liked that feeling._

"Please tell me this was right before Tony and Ziva got together." Jack requests, looking at Gibbs.

"Nope, still a few years." Gibbs answers.

"How could they not realise they were in love with each other?" Jack asks as It definitely seems like it to her.

"I don't know, it was one thing I decided not to question." Gibbs explains, "I didn't question much when it came to Tony and Ziva, I just let them be." Gibbs explains, not being able to help but wonder if things would have been different if he didn't let them be.

"Seems like they had a good time on the mission." Jack comments as she looks over the words.

"Ziva loves Paris." Gibbs says, without really thinking.

"So, it's true, Ziva's alive." Jack says, looking at Gibbs, as that is what she has been suspecting, and even though he did not mean to Gibbs just confirmed it for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the support, it means a lot to me.

* * *

"What?" Gibbs asks, trying to hide his surprise, which doesn't happen too often, as so far he though he did a pretty good job of keeping the fact that Ziva is alive from Jack.

"I began to suspect when we begun to read the journals, and then I asked Leon for access to Ziva's file, and my suspicion increased." Jack explains, "You love Ziva, she's your daughter, and I know you Gibbs." Jack says, "If she was really dead you would have gone after everyone who's ever hurt her and wouldn't stop until they were all dead." Jack says, and honestly Gibbs isn't sure how to respond to this as while he trusts Jack he does not want to add to the danger Ziva is already in, but the second that thought comes to him Gibbs dismisses that as he realises that he knows he can trust, and count on, Jack so confirming what she already knows will not put Ziva in danger.

"You're right." Gibbs confirms, and honestly Jack was expecting Gibbs to come up with some kind of cover but she is glad for the truth, and feels pretty touched as she knows that it is a big deal for Gibbs to tell her the truth, especially about this, "Ziver's alive." Gibbs says, "Tony had left NCIS, taken Tali with him when she showed up." Gibbs reveals, deciding not to mention that even though Kort was killed he was in the processes of creating a list of other people who were also responsible, "We couldn't talk much, she needed to get to Paris to meet Tony, but she told me that she could not allow me to think she was dead, even if almost everyone else had to." Gibbs explains.

"Who else knows?" Jack asks curious, as she can't help but wonder if Leon was lying to her when they talked.

"Tony, and his father, McGee, Abby, the new Director of Mossad and now Bishop." Gibbs reveals as Ziva filled him in on what she left for Bishop.

"Palmer and Ducky don't know?" Jack asks, sounding a little surprised by that, as she isn't completely surprised to know that Vance doesn't know, but she is surprised that Ducky and Palmer don't.

"Ziver didn't want to put them in danger." Gibbs explains, "It was months before she told Abby and McGee because she didn't want them to be in danger, but she ended up telling them as she didn't want them to suffer." Gibbs explains.

"Is she with her daughter and Tony in Paris?" Jack asks curious.

"Not full time." Gibbs admits, "Ziver isn't able to stay in one place too long, she moves, frequently, sees Tony and Tali when she can." Gibbs admits, pain in his voice, as she knows that's not want any of them want, "Sometimes in Tony's house in Paris, others in other places she and Tony arrange to meet up."

"Why is she moving so much?" Jack asks, as she did not figure that out, but assumes that Ziva has a very good reason, but that the reason is bad.

"Kort going after Ziva highlighted just how valuable she is as the Daughter of the former Director of Mossad; just how much she knows." Gibbs explains, "Organizations and individuals still consider Eli their enemy and would love to hurt and use Ziva because of her father if they got the chance." Gibbs explains, "Ziva being dead protects Tali, and Tony, and the other people Ziva cares about." Gibbs explains.

"Including you." Jack says, and Gibbs nods.

"Ziver is working to take down these people, and organizations, but she is insisting on doing it alone." Gibbs explains, "Until she can be sure that the people she cares about won't be hurt, or used, to hurt her, Ziva feels it is safer for the world to believe she is dead." Gibbs explains.

"You don't agree with what she's doing." Jack realises.

"I just want her safe." Gibbs admits, "I want Ziver to have the home I know she's always wanted, no matter where that may be. I want her to be able to be the amazing mother she is all the time, I want her to be able to really be with DiNozzo as I know what he means to her." Gibbs admits, "I want her to be happy." Gibbs says as he leans back onto the couch.

"Spoken like a true father." Jack says, as she leans back on the couch too, and lays her head on Gibbs's shoulder, "Have you told her that?" Jack asks curious.

"She knows." Gibbs responds.

"Gibbs, no matter how well someone may know you, and I am sure Ziva knows and understands you well, people need words." Jack explains.

"What about actions?' Gibbs asks.

"Actions can be good, but words are better." Jack says as that is what she has learnt in her life, and in response Gibbs turns to look at her, leans forward and kisses her, right on the lips.

The kiss only lasts a few fleeting seconds, but it's gentle and gives Jack the kind of feelings she has not felt in a long time, a feeling of love, and security, a feeling that everything is going to be okay.

"You sure about that, Jack?" Gibbs asks curious, once they break apart.

"I guess an argument could be made for action." Jack says, as she and Gibbs exchange smiles, and once they do Gibbs puts an arm around Jack as she continues to rest her head on Gibbs's shoulder, "Do you get to see her often?" Jack asks curious.

"Not really. I talk to DiNozzo and Tali more than I get to see her." Gibbs admits, revealing what very few people know, "But it's better than the alternative." Gibbs comments.

"Yeah." Jack confirms, "You offered to help her, didn't you?" Jack asks as she assumes so.

"More than once." Gibbs says as he offers that every time he sees Ziva, "She's insisting on doing this alone, all that she asks is that I look out for Tali and Tony, keep them safe if something happens."

"Which you would do without her asking." Jack says, knowing that, and as she does she realises something.

"They're my family too." Gibbs reveals, and then he decides to tell Jack something that he has told no one else, "When I first saw Ziver after I though she was gone, I hugged her and never wanted to let her go." Gibbs says, as he thought losing another daughter was going to kill him, "She told me Tali's full name, it's Tali Kelly David-DiNozzo."

"After your daughter." Jack realises, and Gibbs nods.

"When I heard from Vance that Ziver had been killed I shut down. I wouldn't let myself think about it, wouldn't let myself feel anything as I know if I did I would be…. Useless." Gibbs explains, though he doesn't admit that he later felt guilty for reacting like that as it could have been seen as him not caring which couldn't be farther from the truth, "Every day I think about how it felt when Kelly and Shannon were taken from me. After we got Kort, after Tony left, when I let myself start to feel, it felt just like that. Ziver's my daughter and even if she lives across the world if I were to ever lose her forever I wouldn't survive that, not losing her too." Gibbs says, knowing that, as while he barley survived losing Kelly and Shannon if she were to really lose Ziva too, after everything that has happened, it would be too much.

"Those were good words, Gibbs." Jack says, knowing that was a big deal for him, leaning up and kissing his cheek and once she does Gibbs pulls her in closer and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side, Gibbs's having his arm around Jack.

For a while Jack and Gibbs just sit in silence, with Gibbs's arms around Jack, both of them feeling compeltley comfortable. Even though he isn't usually one for talking Gibbs feels a sense of relief, he feels like taking to Jack about Ziva, and Tali and Tony, was the right thing to do, a good thing for him to do even though it was incredibly difficult.

"One more?" Gibbs asks, finally breaking the silence after well over half an hour.

"If you'd like." Jack responds, and once she does Gibbs removes the arm he has from around her so he can lean forward, grab one of the notebooks and then once he has one he leans back against the couch and once more puts an arm around Jack, while he holds the notebook in his other hand.

_Eli is dead, he has been killed, and I do not know how I feel. Gibbs and Tony want me to grieve, they want me to be the daughter of a dead man and not go after the people who did this, but that is something I cannot do. I know they both understand that, but they both want to protect me, that they care, but I do not need anyone's protection, I never have. Right now, the two of them caring is making things worse._

_Eli was not the only one killed, Director Vance's wife was as well, and that is why I cannot let this go. She is an innocent pulled into my fathers' war, just like so many others. She did not deserve to die, and Director Vance and his children do not deserve to suffer because of him; I need to end this for them._

_I knew this day was coming, every day of my life I have been expecting Eli's death, it is just the way I lived with the way I grew up, and now that he is gone I am surprised by how it feels. I am surprised by how much, even after everything that has happened, it hurts. I hate him, and love him, and miss him and even feel a bit of relief._

_Over the last few days I have realised something Eli was my father, but he was not my Dad. I had heard people say that before, but I had never understood what they meant by that, now I do. Eli always had a hidden, usually selfish, reason for what he did, he came to DC and killed someone, and lied to me. I told Eli that his sins were too great, and I still feel like that. While Gibbs may have hidden reasons for what he does they are never selfish, he just cares. In the last seven years Gibbs has been more of a Dad to me than Eli ever has in my entire life._

_Eli is dead, my father is dead, but I am not the daughter of a dead man as my Dad, my true Abba, is still alive, and he is Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

Gibbs reads, and as he does his voice shakes a little, as he knows Ziva was struggling back then, but reading the words confirming that are still difficult.

"Ziva got the man who killed her father, and Leon's wife, didn't she?" Jack asks as Ziva's file was vague on details, but that's what it seems like, and Gibbs nods.

"It was the beginning of the end." Gibbs reveals, and as he does he actually, to Jack's surprise, yawns,

"Looks like this might be the end of our reading for the night." Jack comments.

"I'm fine." Gibbs responds.

"Okay, I'll go make some coffee." Jack says, going to stand up, but as she does Gibbs stops her.

"Stay, I like you here." Gibbs admits.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack responds, and she once more leans back and once more she and Gibbs drift into silence as they sit together on the couch, Gibbs still having his arm around Jack as she leans into Gibbs's side as they just sit and stare at the fire, before they both eventually fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN:**  thank you for the support. I loved writing parts of this chapter, so I really hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

After the most restful sleep she has had in a long time Jack wakes up when the morning light comes in through the window behind her and Gibbs. At first Jack is very confused about where she is, and why she feels completely safe, but after a few seconds the night before she comes back to her and she realises exactly what is going on.

As good as it feels, as safe as she feels, Jack knows she cannot stay in her current position, even though she may want to, and so she gently as possible, pushes herself up from Gibbs, and as she does Gibbs stirs and wakes up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Jack admits, looking at Gibbs, who is looking wide awake.

"It's okay." Gibbs says, as honestly he feels pretty refreshed as it was probably the best sleep he has had in a while, "Breakfast?" Gibbs asks curious, honestly not really sure what else to say, and Jack laughs.

"Love the offer Gibbs, but I've been in your fridge. All you have is bourbon, beer and stakes, which isn't exactly the best breakfast." Jack comments, being pretty sure that if she ate any single one of those things for breakfast she would be sick, let along what a combination would do to her.

"It's a great breakfast." Gibbs comments as he sits up too, "But if you want something more traditional I have cereal too." Gibbs admits.

"Huh…" Jack says, looking like she is pondering what to do.

"Or we can go to the diner." Gibbs adds as he would very much like to have breakfast with Jack.

"I like the sound of that." Jack says, but before Gibbs can respond his phone rings,

"Gibbs." He answers, and pauses for a few moments, "Got it." Gibbs says before hanging up.

"Raincheck?" Jack asks, knowing the tone.

"You can count on it." Gibbs responds, completely meaning that, as while he is not compeltley sure what is going on between him and Jack he certainly likes the way it is progressing.

"I'll see you at work." Jack says, and while she knows she has to go there is also something she wants to do and so she leans forward and gives Gibbs a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, knowing that Gibbs is watching her as she goes, something which makes her smile.

* * *

For the next few days the team, and Jack, work a case and Jack is once more told by Vance to tread carefully, though for different reasons than the las time he told her. As the case is over Jack is in her office, sitting on her couch, on her laptop. As she is focused on what she is reading Jack doesn't hear footsteps, doesn't realise that Gibbs has walked into her office.

"I heard you taught Torres a lesson." Gibbs says, from where he is standing across the room.

"I didn't teach him a lesson, I kicked his ass, because he needed it kicked." Jack corrects as she closes her laptop and puts it on the table in front of her, having a sinking suspicion that her reading for the night is done.

"That sounds about right." Gibbs says, walking across the room, "It seemed to have worked, he changed his attitude, took the kids on a tour of a ship."

"Good." Jack says as Gibbs sits down next to her, "You were here that day, weren't you?" Jack asks, being pretty sure of that but she does not know the details, though she is pretty sure that they will end up reading about Ziva's thoughts of the day, but even knowing that she would like to know what Gibbs's experience was.

"I was in Vance's car, with the bomb." Gibbs reveals, and Jack gives him a surprised look as she certainly did not know the part about Gibbs's being in the car, though she did know the bomb was in Vance's car, "Jonathon Cole was trying to defuse it, but then we realised Abby, right near the car, was still inside." Gibbs reveals, pain in his voice as he remembers how worried he was for her, "I ran back inside, pulled her down just as the bomb went off." Gibbs explains, and honestly no part of Gibbs's actions surprise Jack as that is exactly the kind of person he is, it is exactly what she would have expected him to do.

"Where was the rest of your team?" Jack asks as while she knows they are okay now it doesn't mean they were okay then.

"McGee was in the squad room. He got hit with glass, had to spend some time in hospital." Gibbs explains, still being able to remember how it felt when he saw McGee and realised he was hurt, but didn't know how hurt.

"Tony and Ziva?" Jack asks curious.

"Trapped in an elevator." Gibbs reveals, there being a level of amusement to his voice, a level that would not be there if either of them were actually hurt.

"What were they doing in the elevator when there was a bomb warning?" Jack asks curious, as she is pretty sure that that would have been the furthest thing from a smart idea.

"Braking protocol." Gibbs comments, and honestly after everything she has read, everything Gibbs has said Jack isn't overly surprised by that, as he looks around the room, "Your game gotten any better?" Gibbs asks, referring to the dart board, and Jack just rolls her eyes.

"I'd have you know. I'm pretty good." Jack tells Gibbs as she can beat most people at darts, just apparently not Gibbs.

"At almost everything… except darts." Gibbs comments, with a smirk.

"Now that's a challenge if I've ever heard one Cowboy." Jack says, looking amused, getting up and walking over to her dartboard where she grabs the darts from it, "You up for a few rounds?" Jack asks curios, as she turns to face him.

"Sure." Gibbs says as he was planning on asking Jack to dinner but playing a few rounds of darts first sounds like a good idea to him.

"Good." Jack says, and she throws the first dart, getting a pretty good score.

* * *

A while later Vance is pretty sure he is the last person at NCIS headquarters, but then, as he is heading out of the building, he hears voices and as he approaches Jack's office he hears his friend, sounding frustrated, saying,

"Oh, come on!" and so not being able to help himself Vance continues to Jack's office where, once he is close enough, he sees, through the open door, Jack and Gibbs clearly playing darts together, "How do you keep getting perfect scores?" Jack asks, sounding annoyed.

"You do know I was a sniper." Gibbs responds.

"I know! You're frustratingly good." Jack says, as she playfully nudges Gibbs.

"You weren't saying that the other day." Gibbs responds, and if he didn't know better, though he is not overly sure he does, Vance would say that Gibbs is flirting.

"Am I interrupting?" Vance finally decides to ask, before he could see or hear something else that he'd rather not.

"Leon." Jack says as she and Gibbs turn to face their boss, "Have you been standing there long?" Jack asks curious.

"Long enough to know it's not just poker that you two shouldn't play against each other." Vance comments, "What is going on?"

"Gibbs was giving me a hard time about my darts game, I decided to show him how good I am, he returned the favour tenfold." Jack explains.

"And I'm assuming neither of you have noticed the time." Vance says, as he would be surprised if he did, and so both Gibbs and Jack look at the clock.

"Huh, we have been going at it for a while." Jack comments, "Didn't even realise."

"Time files." Gibbs comments, giving Jack a look, which causes Jack to smile and Vance to feel like he really is intruding.

"What are you still doing here, Leon?" Jack asks curious.

"Paperwork." Vance comments, "But I am finally done so I'm going home to see my son." Vance reveals, "Maybe you two should think about leaving at some point, you'll probably be back here before long." Vance comments.

"True." Jack admits.

"See you tomorrow, Leon." Gibbs says.

"See you tomorrow Gibbs, Jack." Vance says before leaving, feeling like he is going to have to keep a closer eye on Jack and Gibbs so that he can figure out what is going on between them as he is pretty certain in the assumption that something is going on, and he isn't sure how to feel about that.

"So…." Jack says, drawing out the word, as she turns back to Gibbs, "Best two out of three?" Jack asks curious.

"I think we're way pass that, but sure." Gibbs says, with a grin as he walks over to the dart board and grabs the darts, "Ladies first." Gibbs says, handing the darts over.

"You're going down this time, Gunny." Jack tells him.

"Whatever you say Lieutenant." Gibbs responds, looking amused, and the two of them once more proceed to play darts together, Jack being even more determined to win.

* * *

A while later, after a lot more than just three games, Gibbs and Jack, who are carrying bags of food containing their dinner, are walking up to Gibbs's house.

"Every single shot, how, how did you do that?" Jack asks as they walk towards the front door, still working on believing what she saw.

"I told you, I was a sniper." Gibbs responds.

"And I am an amazing shot, but I can't do that." Jack says, and she reaches out and grabs Gibbs's arm, "I'm serious Gibbs, what's your secret?"

"Maybe I'll show you one day." Gibbs comments, smiling at Jack.

"Oh, that's something to look forward to." Jack comments, as Gibbs starts to walk to the front door, but then he suddenly stops, "Gibbs?" Jack asks, hurrying forward and when she gets to Gibbs she sees that the front door is open, just a crack, but none the less open, "I take it you didn't leave that open?" Jack asks, in a whisper, and Gibbs shakes his head, and so he signals at Jack to be quiet and they both put the food they are holding down and pull their guns.

Once Jack and Gibbs both have their guns drawn they head into the house, both of them looking around for danger. Once they get to the living room, the see someone standing in the dining area, though their backs are facing them.

"'Federal Agents, Freeze!" Gibbs says, and as he does the person turns around and right both Gibbs and Jack recognize him as Anthony DiNozzo Senior, "Chief? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks, as both he and Jack put their guns back in their holsters, but before either of them can say anything they both hear the sounds of footsteps and a little girl, about four years old, runs towards Gibbs.

"SABA!" The girl yells excitedly as she runs straight towards Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Tali?" Gibbs asks as he picks up the little girl once she is close enough and hugs her, "What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asks, looking between Tali and Senior, as he gets a bad feeling in his gut which tells him that whatever the reason is for this visit it is not good.

"Pop-Pop said we come to Saba." Tali reveals, looking at Gibbs, who can't help but smile at how Tali's English has developed.

"Saba, Grandpa." Jack say to herself as she had a friend who was Jewish growing up and so she knows some Hebrew words, Saba being one of them, and as she realises what Tali calls Gibbs she cannot help but smile to herself, though like Gibbs she has a bad feeling about why Tali is in America with her grandfather rather than Paris with her father.

"So, I see." Gibbs says to Tali, "Why?" Gibbs asks, looking at Senior.

"Um…" Senior starts to say, glancing at Jack, which Gibbs notice.

"I trust Jack." Gibbs reveals, and a hint of surprise passes over Senior's face at that, "And she knows." Gibbs adds, as his bad feeling increases as he has to assume that what is going on has something to do with Ziva, "What's going on?" Gibbs asks as Tali lays her head against Gibbs, showing that the young girl is really tired.

"Yesterday I got arrived at Junior's and he had Tali ready to go, with a bag, and he said that he needed me to take Tali here, to you." Senior explains, "He wouldn't tell me much more than that. All he said is that he had to help Ziva and that Tali needed to go to you, that you were the only one who could look after her." Senior says, and he isn't as insulted by that as he might once have been as he knows that Gibbs can do a lot of things he can't. He saw how scared Tony was and so he knows that keeping Tali safe is what is most important; which is something Gibbs can do better than him.

"Did Tony say any more?" Gibbs asks, sounding concerned as he looks down at Tali knowing that things must be truly bad for Tony to send Tali away as for the last two and a half years Tony's biggest concern has been being the best father to Tali, he has done everything in his power to be there for her, and this completely goes against that, goes against everything he has done.

"No." Senior says, shaking his head, "Once I said I would bring Tali here Junior told Tali that he'd see her soon, that he loves her, and then he was gone. I haven't heard anything since." Senior explains, looking worried about that fact.

"I haven't heard anything either." Gibbs admits, knowing that means either things are really bad or Tony and Ziva are being cautious, which brings up a whole lot of questions.

"I have a meeting first thing tomorrow, but after that I'll head back to Paris, see if there is anything I can do." Senior reveals as now that Tali is safely with Gibbs he will do whatever he can to help Tony and Ziva.

"There might be nothing, and it could be dangerous." Gibbs tells Senior, though he knows he would do it himself if he didn't have Tali to protect and look after.

"I have to do something." Senior reveals.

"I know. Tony, Ziva and I set up a couple of ways of contact in case of emergency, I'll reach out." Gibbs reveals, though he knows that if things are as bad as they seem then he probably won't be able to reach Tony and Ziva no matter how he tries.

"Good." Senior says, "I should go." Senior says, walking towards Tali, Gibbs and Jack, "Bye Tali." Senior says, kissing her head, "I love you."

"Love you, Pop-Pop." Tali responds.

"Gibbs." Senior says, with a nod.

"Chief." Gibbs responds, returning the nod.

"It was lovely seeing you again, Jacqueline." Senior says.

"You too." Jack responds, not sure how else to respond, and once she does Senior leaves.

"Tali, I want you to meet someone." Gibbs says, turning to look at Jack, "This is my friend Jack, can you say hello? Or Shalom?" Gibbs asks as he knows that since Tali met Tony she has begun to speak more English so much so that she speaks English, Hebrew, and due to where they are living, French, fluently.

"Hi." Tali says to Jack, sounding a little nervous.

"Shalom Tali, it's really nice to meet you." Jack says, smiling at the young girl, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Tali, do you think you can stay with Jack for a couple of minutes? I need to check on a couple of things." Gibbs reveals, as with Tali in the house he has to make sure all the doors and windows are locked.

"Okay." Tali says, and once she does Gibbs gently hands Tali over to Jack giving her a look as he does, a look which Jack recognizes to mean, 'look after her', and so Jack nods.

"Are you hungry Tali? Or thirsty?" Jack asks curious, as Gibbs walks away.

"Juice!" Tali says, looking excited.

"Okay, let's see if Saba has any." Jack says, heading to the kitchen with Tali, making sure not to go to close to any door or window.

* * *

A few minutes after Jack took Tali to the kitchen the two of them are down in the basement, as Jack figured it was the best place until Gibbs cleared everywhere else, and the two of them are sitting on one of the stalls, Tali is sitting on Jack's lap drinking some juice out of a Sippy cup that Jack found in Tali's bag.

"Saba boat!" Tali says, pointing to it.

"Yeah, that's your Saba's boat." Jack confirms.

"Abba tells stories about Boat." Tali reveals, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I'm sure he does." Jack says, looking amused.

"Abba don't know how Saba get boat out." Tali reveals.

"No one does Tali, no one does." Jack reveals.

"I've got to keep a few things a secret." Gibbs says, as he walks down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Jack asks as Gibbs walks towards her and Tali.

"For now." Gibbs responds, as he reaches Tali and Jack, the former of whom gives a yawn, "Looks like someone's tired." Gibbs comments.

"Nap." Tali says.

"Okay, I've got a bed all set up for you." Gibbs says as Jack hands him Tali, but she holds onto the Sippy cup,

"Kelev." Tali requests.

"We'll grab him on our way upstairs." Gibbs says, as he heads upstairs with Tali, knowing that there is no way that Tony would have sent Tali away without her dog.

Once he is upstairs Gibbs heads to the bag where that Jack moved to the table, and right on top he sees,

"Kelev!" Tali says, excitedly.

"Yeah, here's Kelev." Gibbs says, handing Tali the dog, and after he does that he takes Tali upstairs, to Kelly's old room, where he puts her on the bed.

"I'm going to be right downstairs, or down the hall, okay, Tali." Gibbs says as he takes Tali's shoes off for her, as the clothes Tali is wearing are practically pyjamas so there is no reason to get her changed, "If you need anything just call." Gibbs says.

"Okay Saba." Tali says, with a nod.

"Sweet dreams." Gibbs says, leaning down and kissing Tali's head.

"Saba, where's Abba and Ima?" Tali asks, giving Gibbs a look of pure innocence.

"I don't know, Tali." Gibbs says, hating that he has no other answer for her, "But I know that they love you, and want you safe." Gibbs explains, feeling unsure of what Tali understands but at the moment he hopes that Tali understands very little.

"Ima, Abba, here soon?" Tali asks.

"I hope so." Gibbs responds, "Close your eyes, Tali, get some sleep." Gibbs tells her.

"Story?" Tali asks.

"I think I can do that." Gibbs says, and he searches his mind trying to think of a story, and eventually he comes up with an idea, "Once upon a time there was a team of heroes." Gibbs says and he proceeds to tell Tali a story about one of the team's cases.

* * *

After not just one story, but two, Tali is finally asleep and so Gibbs is walking back downstairs where he is glad, though a little surprised, to find that Jack is sitting on the couch.

"I grabbed the food from outside, it's cold by now." Jack explains, as Gibbs walks towards her, "I also checked the premiere, as far as I could tell everything seems calm." Jack reveals.

"Good." Gibbs says as he sits down next to Jack.

"How's Tali?" Jack asks curious.

"Asleep, all it took was two stories, I think she was exhausted." Gibbs reveals.

"But?" Jack asks, being able to tell that there is something Gibbs is not saying.

"She asked about Tony and Ziva, whether they'll be here soon." Gibbs explains.

"What did you say?" Jack asks, knowing that would have been difficult for Gibbs.

"That I didn't know." Gibbs reveals, pain in his voice, "I didn't know what else to say." He admits, looking sad, and so Jack reaches over and takes his hand, causing Gibbs to put his other hand over Jack's, "You didn't have to stay, you don't have to stay." Gibbs tells Jack.

"I want to." Jack reveals, and Gibbs looks grateful, "What do you think happened?" Jack asks, knowing Gibbs would have a theory by now, and while she is trying to figure out the same thing she doesn't know Tony and Ziva well enough to come up with one other than knowing they, or at least Tony, must have been truly worried about Tali.

"I keep running though it in my head, DiNozzo's biggest concern since he learnt about her has been being there for Tali." Gibbs reveals, "She is always his first priority, he never leaves her more than he has to." Gibbs explains, "For Tony to send Tali here, and to not come with her, there's only two possible reasons."

"Which are?" Jack asks, as even though she can suspect she wants to know what Gibbs is thinking as she wants him to talk, she doesn't want him to shut down.

"Either there was a credible threat against him, or Ziva, and not Tali." Gibbs reveals, "Or something really bad has happened to Ziva." Gibbs explains, and as he does Jack squeezes his hand, "Jack, I don't want anyone to know Tali is here, not yet." Gibbs explains, "That means…" Gibbs starts to say.

"You want me to lie to Leon." Jack realises, not sure if she is comfortable with that.

"I know what you two share so I know what I'm asking by asking you to keep this from him, but I am still asking." Gibbs admits, "Until we know more I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to know that Tali is here."

"You're right, it's not easy for me to keep things from Leon." Jack admits, "But I agree that no one else knowing about Tali right now is a good idea." Jack reveals, as they don't know enough about what is going on to say what will be the best way to handle everything, "So I won't say anything… on one condition." Jack tells Gibbs.

"What is it?" Gibbs asks, knowing better than trying to predict what Jack is going to say, even if it can be fun to do.

"That if things get worse, and we need help, you tell Leon everything, you ask him for help." Jack requests, as while she is sure that she and Gibbs could handle most things alone she is pretty sure that things may get to the point that she and Gibbs can't handle alone.

"Okay." Gibbs says.

"Good." Jack says, and the two of them drift into silence, still holding each others hands, as they both listen for sounds of danger.

For a while Jack and Gibbs sit side by side holding each other's hands until Jack yawns,

"If you want to get some rest take the bed upstairs, I'm not going to be sleeping." Gibbs says, as he is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to if he tries, but that doesn't mean Jack shouldn't sleep.

"Gibbs you're no used to Tali, or Tony, or Ziva if you are exhausted." Jack says, stressing each of the names, "You've been working basically non-stop the last few days on the case, and we didn't get much sleep before it begun." Jack points out, "I know you want to argue, but a couple of hours of sleep won't hurt, you'll wake up if anything happens."

"You know that, do you Jack?" Gibbs asks.

"You're a light sleeper, I've seen that." Jack says.

"Jack…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Gibbs, right now we're at a lull. There's nothing we can do, but it won't last." Jack says, saying what they both know, "We should take advantage of it, and I know you know that."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are annoyingly convincing?" Gibbs asks.

"All the time." Jack answers, "I wear it as a badge of honour." Jack reveals.

"Of course, you do." Gibbs says, looking amused, "I need to check on Tali first." Gibbs reveals, as if she shows the smallest signs of not being okay then he is not sleeping.

"Okay." Jack says, and once she does the two of them stand up and head upstairs.

Once they are upstairs both Jack and Gibbs head into the room where Tali is sleeping. Once in the room Gibbs walks over to the bed, and double checks that Tali is sleeping soundly. After making sure of that Gibbs heads over to the window and double checks the lock, before walking back over to Jack, who squeezes his arm once he is close enough.

For a few minutes Gibbs and Jack stand together and watch Tali sleep before heading out of the room and as they do Gibbs purposely leaves the door open.

"I can sleep on the couch if you'd like." Jack offers as she knows it might be difficult for Gibbs to have another women sleep in the master bedroom with him.

"No." Gibbs says, taking Jack's hand, "I want you here." Gibbs reveals, taking a huge step.

"Okay." Jack says, with a smile, and the two of them head to the master bedroom, "Any chance you have something more comfortable I can sleep in?" Jack asks curious as they enter the room and in response Gibbs lets go of Jack's hand and heads to his draw where he grabs t-shirt and sweatpants which he throws at Jack, and she easily catches them, "Really?" Jack asks, referring to the shirt which has US Marines across it.

"Right, forgot your Army." Gibbs says, even though he really didn't, he just did so to get a rise out of Jack as that is fun for him, and so he grabs another shirt which he throws at Jack, and once more she catches it, "Better?"

"Much." Jack says as she throws the marine shirt back at Gibbs liking the new one a lot more as the new shirt is a NIS shirt.

"Bathrooms down the hall." Gibbs reveals, not overly sure if Jack will want some privacy, but feeling like he should give it to her.

"Thanks." Jack says before heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jack and Gibbs have both gotten changed into more comfortable clothes, Gibbs having purposely put on the Marines shirt, and Gibbs checked in on Tali once more.

"All the windows in the bathroom are still locked." Jack revealed, as she walks into the room, wearing Gibbs shirt and pants, and looking, in his opinion, completely amazing.

"So are the ones in here." Gibbs reveals, as Jack walks over to him.

"Tali still asleep?" Jack asks, as she knows Gibbs would have checked.

"Yeah, hugging her dog like her life depends on it." Gibbs reveals.

"At four her favourite toy would be her life." Jack comments.

"I wish that was all she had to worry about." Gibbs admits.

"I know." Jack says, giving him a comforting look, and once she does Gibbs takes Jack's hand and leads her over to the bed.

Once they are at the bed both Jack and Gibbs lay down, Gibbs pulls Jack in close to him and before long they are both sound asleep while holding each other, though at the slightest sign of something going on they would both be ready for action in seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

The next morning, which is only a few hours after Gibbs and Jack went to bed, McGee, who has no idea what occurred at the Gibbs house, is arriving at work. Looking around McGee sees that he is the only one who has arrived and so he heads to his desk.

Just as he sits down McGee's desk phone starts to ring,

"Special Agent McGee." McGee answers.

"Tim, it's Gibbs, I'm not coming into work today." Gibbs reveals, as soon as McGee greats him.

"Boss? Is everything okay?" McGee asks, feeling concerned as it is very unusual for Gibbs to call in and say that he is not coming into work.

"For now." Gibbs answers, "I'm not coming in, but you can call me if you need." Gibbs reveals, as McGee sees Bishop and Torres walk in.

"Got it boss." McGee says, and then before he can say anymore Gibbs hangs up.

"What's going on?" Ellie asks curious.

"Gibbs, he's not coming in today." McGee explains, feeling concerned.

"Did he say why?" Torres asks.

"No." McGee answers, as he looks at the phone.

"Should be worried?" Ellie asks, as she suspects that they should be.

"I'll get back to you." McGee responds, as he thinks at the moment the best thing to do would be to wait and see what happens.

* * *

Back at Gibbs's place Tali is still asleep, but Gibbs and Jack are both awake. While Gibbs stayed with Tali Jack has gone to get food and is returning to the house.

"Gibbs." Jack says, as she walks into the house, closes and locks the door behind her, while being careful not to raise her voice too much as she does not want to wake up Tali if she is not awake yet.

"In here." Gibbs says, having kept his voice down as well, but having made sure that Jack would have heard, and so Jack headed to the dining room where Gibbs is.

"Everything okay?" Jack asks as she walks towards him.

"I just called McGee to tell him I'm not coming in today." Gibbs explains.

"I'll email Leon in about half an hour then." Jack says, knowing that if she did so too soon after Gibbs called McGee then it could be suspicious, as she takes notice of Gibbs's specific words.

"Email?" Gibbs asks.

"It's not the first time, he won't find it odd." Jack explains and Gibbs nods, "Here." Jack says, handing one of the coffees over.

"Thanks." Gibbs explains, as he gladly takes the coffee.

"Is Tali awake yet?" Jack asks curious.

"Not yet." Gibbs responds.

"I brought some of basically every breakfast food so we could see what she likes." Jack explains, as Gibbs wasn't certain about what kind of breakfast Tali would like, and as she does she notices the look on Gibbs's face, "Gibbs, what is it?" Jack asks curious.

"Ziva and I have emergency protocols, so do Tony and I, for situations just like this." Gibbs explains.

"And you haven't been able to reach either of them." Jack realises, as she sits down next to Gibbs.

"Not on any of the ones I could access from here." Gibbs admits, clearly worried.

"They're probably being cautious, we don't know what's going on, what caused them to send Tali here." Jack comments as she reaches out and takes Gibbs's hand, "When they can they'll reach out and we'll be here to help them, and until then we'll look after Tali." Jack says, knowing they will look after Tali until Tony and Ziva can return to their daughter.

"We Jack?" Gibbs asks, having taken notice of what she said.

"I told you, I want to be here." Jack reminds him, "I got your back, Cowboy." Jack tells him, with a half-smile.

Feeling amazed, and touched, but feeling like he cannot find the words to describe exactly what he is feeling Gibbs leans in and kisses Jack. Like the previous kiss they experienced this one is full of love, on the part of both Gibbs and Jack, there is affection, and security, and lasts a lot longer.

As they kiss neither Gibbs or Jack want it to end, but they have to break apart as they hear footsteps, and they pull away from one another just as Tali runs into the dining room.

"Saba! Jack!" Tali says excitedly, as Gibbs and Jack pull away from each other.

"Hi Tali, did you sleep well?" Gibbs asks curious, as he smiles at the young girl.

"Yes!" Tali says excitedly as she gets to Gibbs, who picks her up and puts her on her leg, "Ima? Abba?" Tali asks, looking around, and clearly hoping to see her parents.

"They're still not here Sweetheart." Jack tells the young girl, as she wants to save Gibbs from having to answer, feeling bad about how disappointed Tali looks at her parents not being around.

"Tali, Jack went to get breakfast, are you hungry?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Pancakes?" Tali asks curious.

"Uh, yeah." Jack says, with a grin as she starts to search through the bag of food for the right container of food, "Pancakes for Tali." Jack says, as she puts it in front of Tali.

"What do you say, Tali?" Gibbs asks the young girl.

"Toda Jack." Tali says.

"You're very welcome." Jack says.

"Do you want a drink?" Gibbs ask.

"Yes!" Tali says, looking up at Gibbs.

"Okay, what would you like?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Um…. Milk!" Tali exclaims.

"I think I got some of that." Gibbs says, and he looks between Tali and his fridge as he tries to figure out how he is going to get Tali some milk without disturbing her.

"I got it." Jack says, as she stands up, "Do you want anything else?" Jack asks curious.

"The juice, and some paper towel." Gibbs requests.

"You got it." Jack says, grabbing the paper towel, the milk, juice, Sippy cup that she washed up the night before, and glasses, before heading back to the table.

Once she is back at the table Jack pours milk into the Sippy cup which he hands over to Tali,

"Here you are Tali." Jack says.

"Thank you, Jack." Tali says, as she takes the Sippy cup.

"You're welcome." Jack says smiling back at Tali and realising that the four-year-old is slowly becoming less shy around her, "Gibbs, what do you want to eat?" Jack asks curious.

"What's left?" Gibbs asks curious.

"A lot." Jack says.

"I'll have whatever you don't want." Gibbs says as he uses a plastic knife to cut up Tali's pancakes a little.

"Here, big breakfast, a little of everything." Jack says, handing one of the containers over.

"Works for me." Gibbs says taking the food and as he takes it he, Jack, and Tali proceed to have breakfast together. As they eat Jack and Gibbs both do what they can to help out Tali when they see that she needs it.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since Gibbs, Jack and Tali had breakfast together and ever since the three of them have been spending time together, while Jack and Gibbs, Gibbs especially, try to hide how worried they are about Tony and Ziva.

At NCIS McGee, Torres and Ellie haven't gotten a case yet and so they are just at their respective desks catching up on paperwork.

"McGee." Vance says, as he walks into the bullpen, causing the three agents of the major case response unit to look at him, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Not here, he called this morning saying he wouldn't be coming in today, but to call if we need." McGee explains, as the bad feeling he had earlier gets even more noticeable.

"Is everything okay, Director?" Ellie asks curious.

"I'm not sure." Vance admits, "I got an email from Agent Sloane, she's not coming in today either." Vance reveals, "She was vague on the details, I thought Gibbs might know why."

"So wait, Gibbs and Sloane both of whom never miss work, both aren't here today, and were vague on details." Torres says, "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Torres asks with a smirk, and Vance can't help but think yes.

"Something could be wrong." McGee says, sounding concerned.

"Not exactly where my I was going." Torres admits, "There is so something going on between them, they hooked up!" Torres says, looking proud of his assumption and McGee pulls a face.

"Oh my god." Ellie suddenly says, and as she does it is clear that it is not a happy oh my god.

"Agent Bishop?" Vance as asks he walks towards her, "What is it?"

"Um, It's probably better I show you." Ellie says, putting a newsfeed onto the plasma.

Once Ellie puts the video on the screen McGee, Torres, and Vance all see that it is a French newsfeed, that is clearly breaking news.

' _Not many details are known at the moment, but what is known is approximately forty five minutes ago there was an explosion in a residential area of Paris; the cause is currently unknown'_ The translation of a news report says.

"That's Tony's neighbourhood." McGee says, sounding horrified.

* * *

Back at Gibbs's house Gibbs, Jack, and Tali have no idea what is going on as they do not have the news on nor are they looking at any electrical device.

While Jack is playing on the ground with Tali and some toys Gibbs is sitting on the couch going through Tali's bag. Glancing over at Gibbs Jack sees what he is doing,

"I'll be right back Tali." Jack says, before standing up and heading over to Gibbs's ruffling Tali's hair as she goes, "What are you doing?"

"Senior said that DiNozzo packed this bag before he arrived, which means everything in this bag would have been carefully chosen by Tony." Gibbs explains.

"You think he might have left a clue." Jack realises.

"It's what Ziva did." Gibbs admits, "But I've checked everything, there's no message, no photos, nothing that could be a clue." Gibbs says, sounding concerned about that, as he continues to check Tali's bag.

"Gibbs…" Jack starts to say, but before she can say more Gibbs's phone starts to ring.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answers.

"Boss, are you watching the news, any news?" McGee asks, as while he doubts that he thought he'd check.

"No, what's going on?" Gibbs asks, as Jack looks interested at him.

"There's been an explosion in Paris, in Tony's neighbourhood." McGee explains, and as he does Gibbs puts his phone over the speaker part of the phone.

"Don't let Tali see the TV." Gibbs says, and once he does Jack walks over to Tali, and once he is sure that Jack is in a position to block Tali from being able to see the TV he turns it on.

Once the TV is on Jack and Gibbs watch the same news report as the one Ellie put on the plasma in the bullpen, and once they see enough Gibbs turns the tv off as Gibbs doesn't want to risk Tali seeing something.

"I'll be right in." Gibbs says, before hanging up and as he does Gibbs and Jack exchange looks, both of them knowing that they have to go into NCIS and take Tali with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

About half an hour has passed since Ellie put the news report about what happened in Paris up on the plasma and McGee, Ellie, Torres, and Vance are still in the bullpen, but they are now joined by Kasie, and Palmer.

As they wait for Gibbs, and unknown to them Jack, Vance, Ellie, McGee, Torres, Kasie and Palmer are getting more antsy and as they hear the elevator ding, they are hoping to see Gibbs, but to everyone surprise it is Ducky that walks towards them.

"Doctor Mallard. I thought you were on vacation." Vance comments.

"I'm between visiting places, when Mr. Palmer called, I knew I had to be here." Ducky explains, as he was very glad that Palmer told him what was going on as it is the kind of thing he would want to know, "have you heard anything from Anthony?" Ducky asks, looking concerned.

"Tony's not answering any of his numbers." McGee reveals, "I called Senior who is boarding a plane back to Paris, he said to talk to Gibbs." McGee says, and because he knows the truth, he wasn't surprised about Senior not wanting to say more over the phone.

"Where is Jethro?" Ducky asks, feeling surprised that Gibbs isn't in the bullpen.

"On his way." Ellie answers, as she can't help but wonder if everything going on is connected to Ziva being alive.

"With his driving he should be here any minute." Torres reveals, and basically the second he speaks the elevator dings again and everyone turns towards it.

Once the elevator doors open Gibbs, and to everyone's surprise, Jack and Tali who is walking between Gibbs and Jack, holding one of each of their hands, walks out.

"Uncle McGee!" Tali says, sounding excited as she spots her uncle, as while she has only met him in person a couple of times she has spoken to him a lot more, and her parents have told her plenty of stories.

"Tali?" McGee asks, feeling even more confused, and as he asks Gibbs squats down in front of Tali.

"Hey Tali, I need you to go with Jack for a little while, can you do that for me?" Gibbs asks his granddaughter, as he and Jack had a whispered conversation about doing that, as Jack's office is more private and is where Tali can be protected from what is going on.

"Yes, I can Saba." Tali answers, and Gibbs smiles back at her, while Kasie does a google search on her phone to figure out what Tali called Gibbs and once she does she shows Palmer.

"Come on Tali, we're going to have a great time, there's plenty of fun things in my office." Jack says, as she starts to walk away, leading Tali away, exchanging looks with Gibbs as she goes.

Once Jack and Tali are at the stairs Gibbs stands up and faces the others.

"What's going on, Boss? Why's Tali here?" McGee asks, clearly concerned, "How is Tali here?" he adds.

"When I got home last night, I found Senior and Tali." Gibbs reveals, "He told me that Tony asked him to bring Tali to me. Senior said that Tony said Tali needed to come to me, and that I was the only one who could look after her." Gibbs explains, planning on not mentioning Ziva, and Ziva being alive until it seems necessary, which part of him is hoping is a point that things do not get to.

"How'd Sloane get involved?" Torres asks curious.

"She was with me when I got home last night." Gibbs explains, as everyone else exchange looks, it being clear that most of the room want more of an explanation of that, but no one wants to ask.

"Have you heard anything from DiNozzo?" Vance asks, feeling glad that this answers why both Gibbs and Jack weren't going to come to work today, though honestly, he thinks he might have preferred that they took time off to spend time together.

"No." Gibbs answers, "I have some communication methods I'm going to try." Gibbs reveals, knowing that he will try to contact both Tony and Ziva.

"Keep me updated." Vance says, before walking away, having a feeling that things are going to get complicated and so it is probably best that he keeps an eye on things.

"What does young Tali know?" Ducky asks curious.

"Nothing about the explosion." Gibbs reveals, "All she knows is her Abba told her Pop to take her to her Saba." Gibbs explains, "And for now it's going to stay like that." Gibbs says, clearly giving instructions.

"Of course." McGee answers, as he completely understands that.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I want as much information as possible about the explosion by the time I get back." Gibbs says, before heading back to the elevator, and as he goes there Ellie hurries after him and hurries into the elevator and gets in just as the doors close, "Did you need something, Bishop?" Gibbs asks, and as he does Ellie reaches out and stops the elevator.

"I know something, and it could be explain what is going on, but I was asked not to say anything." Ellie explains, not overly sure whether she is doing the right thing.

"Tony told his father that he was going to help Ziva." Gibbs reveals, as he doesn't want to have to beat around the bush, he wants this conversation to be over so that he can go check the ways he has to reach out to Tony and Ziva.

''You know." Ellie says, sounding completely surprised, and Gibbs gives her a look which says, 'of course I know.', "Right, of course you know." Ellie says.

"Until we know more Ziva's name is not to be brought up." Gibbs explains, not quite sure he could handle hearing Ziva's name right now when he doesn't know if she is okay, "You can't mention that she is alive." Gibbs explains, "For now we'll focus on DiNozzo." Gibbs says, as he puts the elevator back on.

"Okay." Ellie says, and a couple of seconds later the elevator doors open and Gibbs walks out while Ellie rids the elevator back to the bullpen.

* * *

A couple of hours later Gibbs has tried all the ways he has of reaching out to Tony and Ziva and has unfortunately received no response. Having got an update from the team, who didn't know much, Gibbs has headed to Jack's office to check on her and Tali.

Opening the door to Jack's office Gibbs looks inside and finds Jack and Tali both on the couch, Tali is asleep, and is covered in a blanket, while Jack is sitting right next to her working on her laptop.

"Hey." Jack says, seeing Gibbs.

"Hey." Gibbs responds, and Jack takes of her glasses, "Wore her out did you?" Gibbs asks curios, as he walks over to Jack, keeping his voice down.

"I think it was more the change of time zones and not getting much sleep last night rather than anything I did." Jack says, as Gibbs pulls over a chair, "How'd it go?" Jack asks, as she tries to read Gibbs's face, as he sits down in the chair, which is now across from Jack, but not to far away.

"I tried everything, couldn't get either of them." Gibbs reveals, trying to hide how worried and upset he is about that, and even though he manages to hide it pretty well Jack reaches out and takes his hand.

"We don't know what that means yet, they could just be being cautious." Jack says, trying to be reassuring, "Especially after the explosion."

"I know, I know that makes sense. I just want to know they're okay." Gibbs admits.

"I know." Jack says as she squeezes Gibbs's hand.

"Tali needs them." Gibbs says, as he looks over at his granddaughter, wishing he could swap places with Tony and Ziva so that they he'd be the one in danger and they'd be safe with their daughter.

"They know that." Jack says, "And you know what that means." Jack tells Gibbs.

"That they'll do whatever they have to do to get back to her." Gibbs says.

"And until they do we'll look after her, keep her safe, and help them in whatever way we can." Jack says, and in response Gibbs nods as the two of them drift into silence, still holding each other's hands, as they watch Tali sleep.

For a few minutes Gibbs and Jack sit together in comfortable silence, as they watch Tali, still holding hands, but then the silence is broken by the door to Jack's office opening and McGee walking in.

"Boss!" McGee exclaims, quiet loudly.

"Keep your voice down, McGee, Tali's asleep." Gibbs says, looking over to Tali and feeling glad that McGee didn't seem to wake her up.

"Right, sorry." McGee says, "I just heard from the French police, the bombing was in Tony's apartment building." McGee explains, having lowered his voice.

"Not a complete surprise." Jack admits, though she wishes it was.

"Yeah, Kasie has copies of the Forensics down in the lab, we've got something." McGee explains, and as he does Jack and Gibbs look at each other.

"I've got Tali, go." Jack says, and Gibbs nods, lets go of Jack's hand, and heads out of the office with McGee.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Gibbs and McGee walk into the lab where Torres, Kasie, Palmer, Ducky and Ellie are.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asks as he and McGee walk up to the others.

"The Paris police department sent me copies of all their reports." Kasie explains, as she puts the information on the various screens.

"Does the explosion match any signature?" Gibbs asks, knowing that would be a good place to start.

"That's the bad news, it does." Kasie explains, and Gibbs just gives her a look which says, 'continue'.

"Gibbs, the signature matches that of a man known only as the bomber, he's apart of a group known only as 'The Collective.'" Ellie explains, trying to break the news delicately.

"Little is known about the Collective, but from all reports it consists of four members, the Bomber, the Sniper, the Chemist, and the Commander who seems to be the one in charge." Torres explains.

"Why would this collective target Anthony and Tali?" Ducky asks and as he does Gibbs and McGee exchange the briefest look.

"Form the reports on their collective have only one type of victims." Kasie explains.

"Really?" Palmer asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Yeah." Kasie confirms, "The Collective only go after the family members of people their client want to manipulate or hurt." Kasie explains, and as she does Gibbs and McGee exchange looks once more.

"Then why would they go after DiNozzo and his daughter?" Torres ass, feeling confused, as are Palmer and Ducky though McGee, Ellie and Gibbs all know the exact reason, and even though he is confused Ducky does have a suspicion, it's just one he is not going to voice.

"That's a very good question, Agent Torres." Vance says, from the doorway, "Agent Gibbs, my office." Vance requests, though from the tone of voice it is clear that what he is saying is not just a request.

"I want everything that can be found on the Collective." Gibbs instructs, before heading out of the lab, trying to figure out what he is going to tell Vance as he goes, and as they watch Gibbs go Ellie and McGee exchange looks, both wondering if everyone else are going to find out what they already know.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Gibbs walks into Vance's office, where the Director is sitting behind his desk, and so Gibbs closes the door behind him.

"I want to know what is really going on, Agent Gibbs." Vance says, "I want to know everything you're not telling me, and I want to know now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

"Okay." Gibbs says, as he remembers the deal he made with Jack and he is pretty sure that now is the time where it comes into play, "But only if this room is in SCIF mode." Gibbs requests, as with everything else going on he knows it's too big of a risk to tell Leon if the room isn't secured.

"Okay." Leon repeats, and he presses the button to make his office completely secure, "Talk." Vance says, once the room is secure.

"Ziva's alive… at least she was the last I knew." Gibbs says, honestly not wanting to think about the possibility that Ziva is no longer alive.

"How?" Vance asks shocked.

"Ziva and Tali got out of Eli's farmhouse. She asked Director Elbaz to bring Tali here, to Tony, as with all of her father's enemies Ziva thought it would be safer for Tali to be with Tony." Gibbs explains, "After Tony left NCIS he and I both learnt that Ziva is alive. She came to see me and met up with him in Paris." Gibbs explains, "Ziva has spent the last few years pretending to be dead so that she can take down, or de-power, all of her father's enemies and protect her family." Gibbs explains, knowing that Ziva is using both her NCIS and Mossad training to do so.

"How did Tali get to you?" Vance asks, realising that everything Gibbs says makes sense and he should have realised it himself.

"Just like I said. Senior brought her here because Tony said he had to help Ziva." Gibbs explains, "I promised Tony and Ziva that I would look after, and protect, Tali if it was ever needed."

"So, the Collective was hired by someone who knows Ziva's alive, and they went after DiNozzo because of that's what they do." Vance reveals, honestly feeling that people who go after people's families are the lowest of the low.

"That's the theory." Gibbs says, "Tony and Ziva must have known, that's why Tony sent Tali here with his father."

"Sounds right." Vance realises, "Other than you, DiNozzo and Director Elbaz who knows that Ziva is alive?"

"Tali, obviously, McGee, Abby, Senior, Bishop, Jack, and now you." Gibbs explains.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team?" Vance asks curious, feeling that it should be Gibbs's choice.

"I haven't decided." Gibbs admits, "It will depend on what happens next." Gibbs admits, "Anything else?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not right now." Vance admits.

"Great, I've got to go update Jack and check on Tali." Gibbs reveals.

"By all means." Vance says as he presses the button to take his office out of SCIF mode, "Keep me updated." Vance requests, having about a hundred questions about what is going on between Gibbs and Jack, but feeling like it is not the right time to ask those questions.

"Of course, Director." Gibbs says, before leaving Vance's office.

After leaving Vance's office Gibbs heads straight to Jack's office where he finds that Tali is still asleep and Jack is still on her couch working on her computer.

"Jack." Gibbs says, as he closes the door and walks over to Jack where he sits down in the chair he was in earlier.

"You told, Leon, didn't you?" Jack asks.

"How can you tell that?" Gibbs asks, feeling pretty impressed.

"It's all over your face." Jack reveals, "You look like you're not sure if you did the right thing." Jack admits.

"I'm not, not really." Gibbs admits, "But what after the team found Vance wanted an explanation, and it seemed like the right time." Gibbs admits.

"What did the team find?" Jack asks curious.

"The Bomb signature used at Tony's apartment matches the work of an individual known as the bomber, who's apart of a group called The Collective." Gibbs explains.

"I was reading about them last week, they go after family members to…." Jack starts to say, looking at Tali, as everything falls into place, "I hate scum like this." Jack says angrily.

"Join the club." Gibbs says.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team the truth?" Jack asks.

"Not yet." Gibbs responds, and as he does Tali starts to stir, "Tali?" Gibbs asks his granddaughter.

"Saba?" Tali asks, opening her eyes.

"Yeah Tali, I'm here." Gibbs says.

"Jack?" Tali asks, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm here too, Tali." Jack tells her, as she smiles at the young girl.

"Ima? Abba?" Tali asks, as she looks around, clearly hoping to see them.

"They're still not here, Kiddo." Gibbs tells her.

"Want Ima and Abba!" Tali exclaims, getting angry, "WANT IMA AND ABBA!" Tali yells as she starts to cry.

Feeling upset for his granddaughter Gibbs stands up and walks over to Tali, where once he is close enough he picks her up, hugs her, and sits down on the couch next to Jack still holding her.

"I know you want your Ima and Abba Tali, but they're not here right now, they can't be." Gibbs tells his granddaughter.

"Want Ima and Abba!" Tali says, through her tears.

"We know, Tali." Jack says, as she reaches out and puts her hand on Tali's back, "I'm sure they want to be with you to, but they can't right now." Jack says, but her words don't seem to help, Tali just continues to cry as Gibbs holds her and Jack tries to comfort her by rubbing her back.

* * *

A little while has passed since Tali started to cry and say she wants her parents and while she is no longer crying she is still with Jack and Gibbs who are trying to make her feel better by distracting her with toys.

"Higher!" Tali says, as she puts another block on top of the pile.

"If it goes much higher it's going to fall over." Gibbs tells her.

"Higher!" Tali exclaims once more and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jack says, with an amused look on her face, and once she speaks the door opens and McGee and Ellie walk in.

"Have you got something?" Gibbs asks when he sees them.

"Nothing much, we're just trying to find more information about The Collective." McGee explains, "But that's not why we're here." He reveals.

"What's going on?" Jack asks.

"Everyone's questioning why The Collective would go after Tony." Ellie reveals, "McGee and I are trying to get them to focus on what we're doing but they all want answers." Ellie explains, "I'm worried that if they are not told why The Collective would go after Tony then they might search for the reason themselves, and then who knows what they might find and who else might find out because of their action." Ellie explains, and as she does Gibbs and Jack exchange a look, it is so intense that both McGee and Ellie can't help but feel like they are intruding.

"Bishop, get Ducky, Palmer, Kasie, and Torres, take them up to Vance's office." Gibbs requests.

"Yes Gibbs." Ellie says, before leaving Jack's office, and once Ellie leaves Gibbs turns to Jack.

"I want you with me to do this." Gibbs says, looking at Jack, and between the lines of what he is saying Jack knows that what Gibbs is really saying is that he needs her.

"Of course." Jack confirms, "But…" Jack starts to say, looking at Tali.

"McGee, stay with Tali." Gibbs requests, and McGee nods in response, "Hey Tali." Gibbs says, to his granddaughter.

"Yeah?" Tali asks, turning to look at Gibbs.

"Jack and I need to go talk to some people." Gibbs reveals, "Uncle McGee's going to stay with you while we're gone, is that okay with you?" Gibbs asks curious.

"You and Jack come back?" Tali asks, looking between Gibbs and Jack.

"Of course, we will." Jack answers, though she isn't overly surprised by Tali's question.

"Then okay." Tali says.

"We'll be back soon." Gibbs says, as he and Jack stand up and head to the door, "Do not let her out of your sight." Gibbs tells McGee, in a quiet voice as he walks past.

"Yes Boss." McGee responds, and once he does Gibbs and Jack head out of Jack's office.

After leaving Jack's office Gibbs and Jack head straight to Vance's office where they are the first ones to walk in.

"What's going on?" Vance asks as he sees Jack and Gibbs walk in, feeling a little surprised as last he knew the two of them were with Tali.

"We're telling the rest of the team but need to do it somewhere secure." Gibbs explains.

"Of course." Vance says, "Though I'd appreciate you asking." Vance says as he looks between Jack and Gibbs.

"There's no way you would say no to this Leon, you know how important it is to keep something like this secure." Jack comments, causing Gibbs to smirk.

"I'm not sure I like you two teaming up." Vance says, as he looks between Gibbs and Jack.

'I thought that's what you wanted, Leon." Jack comments, and then before Vance has a chance to respond the door opens and Ellie, Torres, Kasie, Ducky and Palmer walk into the office.

"Close the door Palmer." Gibbs requests, and Palmer does just that.

Once the door is closed Vance presses the button to turn the office into SCIF mode.

"What's going on?" Torres asks, once the room is secured, and everyone watches as Jack and Gibbs exchange looks, and Jack unconsciously moves closer to Gibbs, clearly offering him support.

"I know you've all been wondering why the Collective would go after DiNozzo and Tali, and the reason is simple, but has to be kept secret, that's why I'm telling you in the office…" Gibbs says.

"Ziva's alive, isn't she?" Ducky asks.

"What?" Palmer asks shocked, and amazed as he doesn't want his friend to be gone so if she is alive he would be thrilled.

"How'd you know?" Ellie asks Ducky.

"Jethro." Ducky answers, "If Ziva was really gone you would not be acting the way you have been." Ducky says, "You would have gone after everyone who hurt Ziva." Ducky says, knowing that like he knew that Gibbs went after the person who killed Shannon and Kelly, and hearing Ducky's words Gibbs and Jack once more exchange looks.

"You're right Duck, Ziver's alive." Gibbs says, refusing to think otherwise right now, as he can practically feel Jack's presence which helps him, "She sent Tali to Tony as she thought it would be safer. For the last few years she has been dealing with her fathers enemies, who would hurt her and her family if they got a chance, while being with Tony and Tali when she could." Gibbs explains.

"So, The Collective was hired by someone who wanted revenge on David, and that's why they went after DiNozzo and their kid." Torres realises.

"That's what makes sense." Jack confirms, "When Tony asked his father to bring Tali to Gibbs he said that he had to help Ziva." Jack explains.

"If no one can know this Ziva is alive what do we do?" Kasie asks.

"We investigate the collective." Gibbs says.

"With DiNozzo being a former NCIS agent we can use that as a reason to investigate, but that won't keep it in our jurisdiction for long." Vance says, though he knows that Gibbs will not stop investigating just because it's not officially in their jurisdiction, and if he had to guess Jack, McGee, Ducky and Palmer won't stop either.

"How long?" Ellie asks.

"Twenty-four hours, maybe thirty-six if I make a few phone calls." Vance says.

"Do it." Gibbs says, "After everything they've done for NCIS we owe this to DiNozzo and Ziver."

"I know." Vance says as he presses the button to make his office unsecured, and once it is no longer in SCIF mode Gibbs and Jack head out of the office, and the others follow behind them.

* * *

Hours later the team are still working the case, trying to figure out who The Collective are, and what their next move is going to be. As he works Gibbs gets a message on his phone from Jack,

_Tali is getting hungry, and a little stir crazy. Might be good for us to take her home for now._

Reading the message Gibbs smiles a little at Jack's use of both 'us' and 'home',

"McGee." Gibbs says, and not just McGee but Ellie and Torres both look at him as well.

"Boss?" McGee asks.

"Sloane and I are going to take Tali home, if anything changes call me." Gibbs says, standing up.

"Yes Boss." McGee says, and once he does Gibbs heads upstairs.

"Sloane and I are going to take Tali home?" Torres asks, once Gibbs is out of hearing range, "Are we really supposed to think that there is nothing going on with them? Because it definitely seems like it."

"It kind of does." Ellie admits, though she doesn't know if it is a good idea to question things.

"Whatever's going on, we should just let them be." McGee comments, "Trust me, getting involved in Gibbs's love life never ends well." McGee admits.

"So you're admitting that somethings going on?" Torres asks, sounding excited as McGee rolls his eyes, as he misses Tony and Ziva as while they would want to know what is going on, they would be subtler in trying to find out.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs and Jack have picked up dinner for them and Tali, as well as some general groceries and supplies they are going to need, including Jack grabbing her go bag out of her office and bringing it with them, and are now together on Gibbs's couch having dinner.

"Someone looks like they're enjoying their dinner." Gibbs says to Tali who is making a little mess as she enjoys her dinner.

"Tastes nice!" Tail exclaims, with a grin.

"That's good, Tali." Gibbs says to her, "What about you?" Gibbs asks, looking at Jack.

"Tali's right, it does taste good." Jack reveals.

"That it does." Gibbs confirms, "The company is good to." Gibbs admits, smiling at Jack.

"That it is." Jack confirms, smiling back at Gibbs, but before Gibbs can respond there is a spray of bullets.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN:**  Thank you so much for the support. I have officially written all the chapters for this story, so I hope you like what's to come. I plan to continue to update once a day, but I may increase that to get through all the chapters sooner; if that's what people would like. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

After the first bullets come through the window it takes both Gibbs and Jack a split second to react, and they both react in the same way, by pulling Tali to the ground.

"Tali, are you okay?" Gibbs asks worried, as he and Jack both move closer, with Tali between them, being protected by both of them, so that she is protected.

"Yes Saba." Tali answers, looking upset, as both Gibbs and Jack pull their guns.

"Tali, we need you to cover your ears, okay?" Jack asks, purposely keeping her voice calm and kind, and Tali nods and does that, as she does Jack realises something, "Jethro, you've been hit." Jack says, worried, and because of everything that is going on neither of them realise that that is the first time, ever, Jack has called Gibbs Jethro.

"It's just a graze." Gibbs says, as more bullets come through the house, as they do both Gibbs and Jack know what they have to do and so without words they look at each other and nod, "Tali, stay here." Gibbs tells her as at the moment, where she is, Tali is pretty protected, and having her move will risk putting her in danger.

Once Gibbs speaks to Tali he and Jack move closer to the window, though opposite side, which has shattered, and use the frame as cover as they both start to fire back outside, aiming from where, they think, the bullets came from.

For about twenty seconds Jack and Gibbs fire back at the area where the bullets came from, until the return fire stops, and as it does Jack and Gibbs exchange looks. As the return firing stops both Gibbs and Jack know that they might have stopped the guy, but it also might be a way to lull them into a sense of safety.

Being as careful as possible Jack moves slightly out from behind her cover, but the second she does she is hit,

"JACK!" Gibbs yells, in complete horror, as Jack falls to the ground and he starts to fire back.

The second he saw Jack fall Gibbs fires back at where the bullets came from, as he makes his way over to where Jack is.

"Talk to me Jack." Gibbs says worried, once he gets to Jack's side.

"I'm fine…" Jack says, through granted teeth, as she holds pressure on her right shoulder, which is where she was hit, as she is pretty sure it is just a through and through wound, through it does make returning fire slightly more difficulty, "Get them Gibbs, I'll get to Tali." Jack instructs, as even though she can shoot with her left hand, and her aim is still really good, right now she needs to try to stop the bleeding, which she needs both her hands for, and she knows one of them have to stay with Tali.

"Jack…" Gibbs starts to say, as Jack puts her gun in her holster.

"GO!" Jack urgers, as she does her best to ignore the pain in her shoulder, "We're sitting ducks." Jack says, and Gibbs knows she is right, and so he nods and heads out of the house.

As Gibbs heads out of the house Jack, using her arm that does not have a bullet wound in it, pulls herself along the floor and to where Tali is, hearing gunfire as she goes.

"Tali, talk to me, are you okay?" Jack asks worried, as she gets close to Tali, and Tali nods, "Come here." Jack says, pulling Tali in close, so that her body protects the little girl, as she once more resumes putting pressure on her right shoulder.

"You're hurt." Tali says, worried, and through tears.

"I'm okay, I'm going to be okay." Jack says as Tali cuddles into her side, and Jack kisses her head, wanting to reassure the four-year-old, even though she is bleeding, or rather because of that.

"Saba?" Tali asks worried.

"He'll keeping us safe." Jack explains.

* * *

After seeing Jack go down Gibbs became even more determine to get the person who is firing at them and using as much cover as he can Gibbs makes his way outside, during which time he is constantly fired upon. Once he is outside Gibbs sees where the gunfire is coming from, a car, and so he shoots out the tires, and then shoots into the car itself.

After he fires those shots into the car the return fire stops, and being careful as they have already been burned once, Gibbs makes his way towards the car, being ready to fire back if needed. Once at the car Gibbs finds a dead man, and so he pulls his phone, which amazingly didn't get damaged in the fire fight, and makes a call.

"McGee." McGee answers.

"Tim, Jack, Tali and I were shot at. We need EMTs and crime scene at my house, now!" Gibbs exclaims, as he runs towards the house, hanging up the phone before McGee can ask anymore, "TALI! JACK!" Gibbs calls as he runs back into the house.

"Over here." Jack responds, and Jack hurries to where Jack's voice came from, on the ground in the corner of the couch, "Did you get him Cowboy?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Gibbs confirms, "Tali? Are you okay?" Gibbs asks worried.

"I'm okay." Tali answers, "Jack is hurt Saba." Tali says worried.

"I know." Gibbs says as he takes over holding pressure on Jack's wound, "I called McGee, backup and medical is on it's way." Gibbs explains.

"Good." Jack says, knowing they are going to need it.

"Saba, you're hurt too!" Tali says worried, noticing blood on Gibbs's arm.

"It's just a scratch." Gibbs explains, as he can tell that, just like he can tell that Jack's wound while a through and through is a rather serious through and through, "I'm okay, Tali." Gibbs assures his granddaughter, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Over the next few minutes Gibbs, Jack and Tali wait for help while Gibbs and Jack try to control the bleeding from Jack's wounds, until they finally hear sirens and Gibbs looks up and sees the ambulance arrive.

"Agent Gibbs?" A voice asks about a minute later.

"In here." Gibbs responds as two paramedics come running into the room, "GSW in the right shoulder, looks like a through and through." Gibbs explains, as the paramedics get over to him, Jack and Tali.

"We've got this, Agent Gibbs." One of the paramedics says, and once they do Gibbs picks up Tali and takes a step back as more paramedics come in, while the two original start to help Jack, talking to her as they do.

"Agent Gibbs, you're bleeding." One of the paramedics says.

"It's just a graze." Gibbs once more says.

"Let me check." One of the paramedics says, "Sit down." The paramedics says, and still holding onto Tali, Gibbs, quiet reluctantly, does just that.

* * *

Over the next few minutes Gibbs and Jack both get their wounds treated, and Jack has been loaded onto a gurney,

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Jack says, as she really hates hospitals, mainly because she spent way too much time in them after Afghanistan.

"Yes, you do, Jack." Gibbs says, from where he is standing right next to Jack, holding her hand with the hand that isn't holding Tali.

"Agent Gibbs is right, Ma'am. You need more medical treatment than we can provide." The Paramedic says.

"Jack, let them do their job." Gibbs requests, as he gently squeezes Jack's hand, being able to guess why Jack doesn't seem too eager to go to the hospital, but because of how well he knows her he knows that she won't want to talk about it.

"Fine." Jack says, rolling her eyes, and the paramedics take Jack out of the house on the gurney, and Gibbs walks out with them, and to the ambulance.

As Jack is loaded into the ambulance Gibbs is forced to let go of Jack's hand,

"I'll see you soon." Gibbs assures her, as cars arrive.

"I'll hold you to that." Jack says as the ambulance doors close, as it would certainly help her feel more comfortable.

"GIBBS." A voice calls and Gibbs turn to see Vance, McGee, Ellie and Torres hurrying towards him, it being Vance who spoke.

"What happened?" Vance asks as he looks over Gibbs and Tali, noticing that while Gibbs has blood on his arm he sees okay, and Tali seems completely okay.

"We were having dinner and we were fired upon." Gibbs explains, "Jack and I protected Tali and retuned fire. Jack was hit, she went to protect Tali, I went after the shooter, he's dead in his car." Gibbs explains, and even though everyone looks like they have questions he doesn't care, "This is our judication now." Gibbs says, looking at Vance.

"It is." Vance confirms.

"I need to meet Jack at the hospital." Gibbs says, doing a horrible job at hiding how worried he is.

"I'll drive." Vance says, as he wants to check on his friend.

"Figure out who the hell that guys is." Gibbs instructs, looking at the team

"Yes Boss." McGee, Torres and Ellie say together.

"Boss, what about Tali?" McGee asks.

"She's not leaving my sight." Gibbs reveals as he starts to walk to Vance's car, carrying Tali.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs is in the passenger seat of Vance's car, holding Tali, as they drive to the hospital.

"Where was Jack hit?" Vance asks, clearly worried for his friend.

"Shoulder." Gibbs answers.

"Jack's tough, she….. she'll be okay." Vance says, sounding almost like he is trying to believe it himself as Jack his friend, like Family to him, and so he doesn't want to lose her, he can't.

"She has to be." Gibbs says, before kissing Tali's head and looking out of the window, feeling guilty about what happened to Jack and that he cannot bare to lose her.

* * *

After Vance drove in a way that could rival Gibbs the two of them, and Tali, who Gibbs is still holding, have arrived at the Hospital where they go straight to patient enquires in the emergency room.

"We're looking for Agent Jacqueline Sloane, she was brought in by ambulance with a GSW in the shoulder." Vance says, showing his badge.

"She's in bay four, the doctors are with her now." The nurse says, but before she can tell Gibbs and Vance that they can't see Jack left they are already walking towards the right bay.

When Gibbs, Tali and Vance arrive at the right bay they find Jack being treated by doctors.

"Gibbs, Leon." Jack says, as she sees them.

"How did you two get in here? You can't be in here." The Doctor who is treating Jack says.

"I want them here." Jack reveals at the same time Gibbs says,

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine." The Doctor says, getting the impression that he wouldn't be able to get Gibbs and Vance to leave, "We've stopped the bleeding for now Agent Sloane, but we need to take x-rays to look for bullet fragments, before determining what we do next." The Doctor explains.

"Okay." Jack says.

"I'll go see how long to x-rays free." The Doctor says, before leaving, leaving Jack, Gibbs, Vance and Tali in the room alone.

* * *

A while has passed since the Doctor Told Jack she needed an X-Ray, which she has now had, and she, Gibbs, and Vance are waiting for the results. Tali is no longer behind held by Gibbs but rather lying in a chair next to her as she has fallen asleep.

As there is a clear tension in the room Vance knows he cannot handle it anymore,

"I'm going to go get some coffee, Gibbs?" Vance asks and to the shock of both him and Jack Gibbs shakes his head.

"I'll take some." Jack says.

"Not until the doctors say you can." Vance tells his friend, "I'll be back." Vance says, before leaving, hoping that Gibbs and Jack actually talk, but not having much hope.

After Vance walks out of the room Jack gets up and walks over to Jack, where he sits down on the edge of Jack's bed,

"Jack, I…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Don't Gibbs, don't break your own rule." Jack says, knowing what he is going to say, "There's no reason."

"No reason? Jack, you're hurt." Gibbs reminds her.

"But that's not your fault." Jack tells him, "Or Ziva's, or Tony, or anyone else other than the person who shot at us, and the person or people, who hired someone to kill a four-year-old girl." Jack tells Gibbs.

"I shouldn't have gotten you involved." Gibbs says, feeling guilty as he doesn't want anything to happen to Jack and now something really bad has.

"News flash Cowboy, you don't control everything." Jack tells him, "I told you, I've got your back, this doesn't change that." Jack reveals.

"Jack…" Gibbs once more starts to say and Jack reaches over and, using the hand that isn't shot, Jack takes his hand.

"This is nothing Gibbs, I've had worse." Jack assures him, not wanting Gibbs not to blame himself.

"Are you gonna let me talk, Jack? You're the one always pushing me to." Gibbs comments.

"Yeah, once I'm sure you're not going to say something stupid or blame yourself." Jack reveals.

"It could have been so much worse." Gibbs comments, as he looks between Jack and Tali.

"But it's not, Gibbs." Jack says, "Which is why you and Tali should go back to NCIS." Jack reveals, and Gibbs gives her a look, "Look I hate hospitals, and really hate to be alone, but Leon will stay, and I would hate more if is if these people got away with everything they've done because you're not working the case." Jack reveals, "Go lead our team." Jack says, "I know you want to get these people as much as I do" Jack says, though right now she suspects that Gibbs will want to get them more.

"If you need anything, call." Gibbs requests.

"I will." Jack confirms, and once she does Gibbs leans forward and gives Jack a gentle kiss, one that only lasts a few fleeting seconds.

"Don't give the docs too hard of a time." Gibbs says, once they break apart.

"No promises." Jack responds, to Gibbs's amusement, and once Jack speaks he gets up and walks over to Tali, who he gently, as he doesn't want to wake her up, picks her up and after giving Jack one last look heads out of the room, holding Tali close.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: I have been informed that bullet wounds take longer to heal than I thought, thank you to Acrwdof1, for pointing that out. I have changed some of the details I have previously written, but it is still slightly unrealistic.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"What have we got?" Gibbs asks as he walks into the bullpen, carrying Tali.

"How's Sloane?" Ellie asks, clearly concerned.

"She's been shot, Bishop. They're trying to determine the damage." Gibbs reveals. "What I want to know is about the bastards who shot her." Gibbs says, as he looks between his three agents.

"His names Bill Costi. From what we have found it seems like he is the Sniper of the Collective." Torres explains.

"He wasn't acting like much of a sniper last night." Gibbs comments. In that moment, he realises that he and Jack weren't the target, it was Tali that the shooter was after, if he had gotten a shot, the little girl would be dead, as it is the only thing that would have protected her is how small she is, "What about the Collective, do we know more?" Gibbs asks, suddenly feeling the weight of the child in his wounded arm.

"Not yet, we're working on it." McGee says.

"I'll be working out of Jack's office." Gibbs reveals, deciding that's probably the safest place at the moment, and it is a place where Tali can lay down, "I want any information that's found." Gibbs reveals.

"Yes Boss." McGee, Torres and Ellie respond, and Gibbs heads up to Jack's office. With the door safety shut he lays Tali on the couch a pillow under her head, and a blanket over her, before walking over to the desk and starting to work on Jack's computer..

* * *

Back at the hospital, Vance can tell that Jack is getting frustrated.

"I don't understand why they can't just patch me up and let me go." Jack says, sounding annoyed.

"You know exactly why not. They have to make sure you don't still have bullet fragments inside of you, and they need to fully catalogue the damage." Vance says, and Jack just rolls her eyes. "So, I wasn't expecting Gibbs to leave, what did you say?" Vance asks curious.

"What he needed to hear." Jack reveals,

"Is something going on between you two?" Vance asks curious.

"Are you asking as my boss or as my friend?" Jack replies trying to decide between two very different answers.

"Both." Vance admits.

"I'll get back to you." Jack says, as the door opens and the doctor walks in.

"Agent Sloane, from your x-rays we can see that there are several small fragments of the bullet in your shoulder." The doctor explains, "Now, we can either inject a local anaesthetic to remove them or fully sedate you each option has…." The doctor explains.

"Local." Jack says, cutting off the doctor.

"I need to discuss the risks with you, the different procedures..." The Doctor reveals.

"Don't care, I want the local." Jack insists, as if someone is going to operate on her, she needs to be able to see them.

"Jack…" Vance starts to say in warning tone of voice.

"I want the local." Jack says, looking at Vance, giving him a very specific look.

"I have to warn you that there is a higher risk of complications with the local and it will take longer to remove the fragments." The doctor explains.

"Don't care, I want the local." Jack repeats, "I'll sign whatever you need me to sign."

"I'll get you the forms." The doctor says, before walking out of the room.

"Jack, they have to go over the complications with you." Vance tells Jack one the doctor leaves, Jack just rolls her eyes again, being dismissive as a way to hide how uncomfortable a stranger operating on her makes her feel, and how being awake only helps her a little bit.

* * *

With Tali asleep on Jack's couch, Jack's office seems awkwardly quiet. Ever since he started working at her desk Gibbs, had been forcing himself not to think about how strange it feels to be in Jack's office without her.

When Tali woke up, Gibbs sits on the ground with her and she draws with some paper and pencils has found in Jack's desk.

"Saba, will Jack be here soon?" Tali asks curious as she has connected this room with Jack.

"I hope so." Gibbs says as his phone goes off. Checking his phone Gibbs sees that he has a message. For a few seconds Gibbs just stares at the number, but then he recognizes it as the number for a phone he has hidden in his house, for emergency use only. Quickly checking the message Gibbs finds two words,

_Rule 28_

"Tali, come on, we're going home." Gibbs says, knowing exactly who sent the message. There is only one person who knows about this particular hidden phone.

"Home?" Tali asks.

"Yes, come on." Gibbs says, picking her up.

"My drawing." Tali says to her grandfather.

"We'll leave it for Jack." Gibbs reveals, and he carries Tali out of Jack's office, knowing exactly what he has to do next.

* * *

At the hospital Jack, the bullets fragments removed, and her wound has been sticked up, bandaged and put into a slight, was anxious to get out of the hospital and back to the team.

"You should keep your arm in the sling for three weeks, but after that you can go back to using it how you would normally." The doctor tells Jack, "Baring any complications you should make a full recovery and get full range of movement and use back."

"Great, can I go now?" Jack asks.

"No, you've lost blood so I would like to keep you hear under observation for twenty-four hours." The doctor reveals.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Jack insists, "I'll sign a form saying I am leaving against medical advice if I have to, but I am leaving."

"Okay." The doctor says, "You are to take it easy for the next few days, watch for any signs of infection or too much blood loss." The doctor explains, "If you experience any symptoms you are to come back."

"Fine, can I sign the form and go now?" Jack asks.

"I'll go get them." The Doctor says before leaving the room.

"Jack…" Vance starts to say, though he isn't overly surprised by what Jack is saying and doing.

"I don't like being kept, Leon, you know that." Jack says, counting the minutes until she is able to leave the hospital.

* * *

Back at NCIS, after leaving Jack's office Gibbs heads straight down to the squad room, finding only McGee and Ducky in the bullpen.

"Boss? What's wrong?" McGee asks seeing him and seeing how fast Gibbs is walking.

"Have you got anything on the Collective?" Gibbs asks.

"Bishop and Torres are in the lab with Palmer and Kasie seeing if they can find any patterns, but no, not at the moment." McGee admits.

"Okay, I'm going back to my house with Tali. Call if you find anything." Gibbs requests.

"After everything that happened are you sure that's a good idea?" Ducky asks concerned.

"It's what's best right now." Gibbs explains, hoping that Ducky at least should be able to read would be able to read between the lines.

"And Jaqueline and Director Vance ask where you are and what you are doing?" Ducky asks, saying Jack's name first on purpose.

"Tell Jack that I don't want her help, that she should stay away." Gibbs says, "That's what's best." Gibbs says before heading to the elevator with Tali. As they McGee and Ducky exchange looks, both being pretty sure that that will not stop Jack, and that if anything it will piss her off.

* * *

Mere minutes after Gibbs and Tali left NCIS the elevator doors open, and Jack and Vance walk out, Jack wearing her coat over a scrub shirt she had to put on, but it is obvious that that is what she is wearing, especially considering the arm that is a sling isn't through the arm hole in her coat.

"Jacqueline, it's good to see you up." Ducky says.

"Where's Gibbs?" Vance asks.

"He took Tali to his house." McGee explains.

"What? After we were ambushed there!" Jack says, feeling like that is a stupid idea, "Did he say anything?" Jack asks and as she does Ducky and McGee exchange looks, which both Vance and Jack notice, "What is it?"

"Gibbs left a message for you, Agent Sloane." McGee says, feeling uncomfortable, "He said to tell you that he didn't want your help, that you should stay away, that that's what's best, Ma'am."

"Damn it!" Jack yells angrily, "I am sick of his macho cowboy crap!" Jack says annoyed, heading to the elevator.

"Should we try to stop her?" McGee asks, looking between Vance and Ducky.

"Not unless you want your ass to be kicked, McGee." Vance says. Even with Jack's injuries Vance knows what his friend is capable of. "Keep me updated." Vance says, as he heads up to his office.

* * *

Arriving back at his house, Gibbs pulls his gun with one hand and carries Tali in the other. He is reasonably sure who and what he is going to find, but because of everything that has happened he isn't taking any chances.

"Tali, I need you to do whatever I tell you to do, do you think you can do that?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes Saba." Tali responds.

"Good Girl." Gibbs says, smiling proudly at her, as they head into the house, "It's me, and Tali, we're alone." Gibbs says walking into the living room, seeing no sign of danger. To his relief, Ziva, and Tony, looking a little tired but unharmed walk out from the living room.

"IMA! ABBA!" Tali yells, sounding thrilled and so Gibbs puts her down on the ground and the second her feet touch the floor Tali runs to, Ziva and Tony, who hug her tightly, and whisper to her, both looking beyond thrilled to see their little girl.

As Tony and Ziva greet their daughter, Gibbs puts his gun back in the holster and just watches the family reunion, feeling glad to see it. He knows how much it means to Tony, Ziva and Tali and how much they have been through.

Releasing her daughter, Ziva walks over to Gibbs, looking him over.

"There's blood, are you…?" Ziva starts to ask, clearly worried as she looks Gibbs up and down, looking for signs of injury, once she is close enough.

"I'm okay. It's not mine." Gibbs says, hugging Ziva tightly, feeling overwearing relief. "I'm really glad to see you Ziver." Gibbs says. He expected to see her as she is the only one who knows about the hidden phone, but he still feels relieved to have her in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you too, Gibbs." Ziva says and Gibbs kisses the top of her head as they break apart.

"It's good to see you Boss." Tony says, as Ziva hugs Tali again and Tony and Gibbs quickly hug.

"How'd you two get here?" Gibbs asks as he looks between them, hoping they hadn't taken too many risks getting back to the states.

"Abby." Tony answers.

"We went to her in London, she made us fake ID's and got us here under the radiator." Ziva explains.

"Radar." Tony corrects.

"Whatever." Ziva says, "I am sorry for what's happened Gibbs." Ziva says, her voice full of sincerity.

"Don't apologise Ziver, it's okay." Gibbs assures her, "We shouldn't stay here long, the Collective might try again."

"We, Boss?" Tony asks, as while he was expecting that it is another matter to hear Gibbs confirm it.

"Yeah DiNozzo, it's the unspoken rule." Gibbs says.

"You do what you have to for family." Ziva quotes, and Gibbs nods.

"They've come after our family. I'm not going to stay on the sidelines." Gibbs reveals. "There's stuff in the basement we could use." Gibbs says, "I'll be back." Gibbs says, before heading downstairs.

"Hey Tali, have you had a good time with Saba?" Tony asks his daughter as he takes her over to the couch.

"Yes!" Tali says with a grin, "Jack too." Tali reveals, causing Tony and Ziva to exchange looks.

"Tali, who's Jack?" Ziva asks as she talks over and sits with Tony and Tali.

"Saba's friend." Tali answers, "She's nice." Tali reveals, in a matter of fact voice, "She kisses Saba like you kiss Abba." Tali informs her mother.

"Really?" Tony asks, drawing out the word as he and Ziva exchange looks, both feeling like they missed a lot.

"Yep!" Tali reveals, with grin, but then she stops smiling, "Jack got hurt when it got loud." Tali reveals, and as she does Tony and Ziva exchange looks.

"Jack was here with you and Saba when it got loud?" Ziva asks her daughter, wanting to get information from her daughter, though she doesn't want to dwell on what happened too much as she doesn't want Tali to have to think about it.

"Yes." Tali says, with a nod, "She told me to put hands on ears." Tali reveals, "Saba and Jack kept me safe." Tali explains, "Jack was hurt, bad, Saba got upset." Tali reveals, Tony and Ziva once more exchange looks, neither liking the sound of that as it sounds like this Jack, whoever she is, seems to be very hurt and considering what Tali has said she seems to be someone Gibbs cares about.

"Tali, this is really important, have you seen Jack since she got hurt and Saba got upset?" Tony asks his daughter, who nods.

"At the hospital." Tali reveals, and before Tony and Ziva can question their daughter more they hear the sound of a car door closing.

"Tali stay behind Abba and I." Ziva requests, moving Tali into the corner, as she and Tony pull out their guns.

"Damn it Cowboy!" Jack exclaims as she storms into the house, "What part of I've got your back, don't you…. Understand." Jack says, walking into the living room where she is greeted by Tony and Ziva pointing their guns at her.

Even though most people would be concerned by having two guns pointed at them, especially when one of the guns is being held by a known former Assassin, Jack Sloane isn't most people and so she isn't even phased.

"You must be Tony and Ziva." Jack says, calmly, now understanding why Gibbs would have gone home despite the danger.

"And you don't look surprised to see us." Tony says, feeling like this women, whoever she is, should be, though he is curious as to why her arm is a sling and why she is wearing a scrub top, though he guesses it's because of the same reason.

"And you don't seem bothered by having two guns pointed at you." Ziva notes, seeing something familiar in the woman's eyes, that she can't quite place.

"That's because I'm not surprised, and not bothered." Jack reveals.

"Jack!" Tali says happily as she comes out from behind her parents.

"Hey Tali." Jack says, smiling at her. Seeing that their daughter is so comfortable with Jack, Tony and Ziva lower their guns. "Where's Gibbs?" Jack asks, feeling glad that Tony and Ziva lowered their guns so she didn't have to explains herself.

"Basement." Tony answers.

"Thank you." Jack says, heading there, as she takes of her coat and drops it on the table as she walks past.

"Okay, what do you think is going on there?" Tony asks curious, once Jack is out of hearing range.

"I'm not sure." Ziva admits, though she definitely wants to know. "Tali, since you've been with Saba has Jack been around a lot?" Ziva asks her daughter curious. '

"All the time since Pop-Pop left." Tali reveals, "I like her office at NCIS."

"Huh, interesting." Tony comments, as he and Ziva glance out the front window, looking for danger, and the two of them drift into silence, both wondering what is going on between Gibbs and this woman who can clearly handle herself.

* * *

After leaving Tony and Ziva Jack heads straight down to the basement. At the bottom of the stairs Jack finds Gibbs collecting supplies from various places around the room.

"I should stay away, really Gibbs?" Jack asks angrily.

"I should have known you wouldn't listen." Gibbs says, turning to look at her, "Shouldn't you be in hospital?" Gibbs asks, taking notice of the sling and scrub top, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Don't change the subject, Gunny." Jack insists, walking towards him, "I told you what happened doesn't change anything for me." Jack says.

"Well it does for me." Gibbs reveals.

"Why?" Jack asks and Gibbs turns away, "Come on Gibbs, why does this change things for you?" Jack asks, and Gibbs once again looks like he is going to avoid talking, "Talk to me Gibbs! For once talk and tell me why this changes things for you!" Jack says, becoming frustrated.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Gibbs exclaims, looking upset, yelling so loudly that Tony, Ziva and Tali can hear him upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

* * *

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Tony, Ziva and Tali hear Gibbs yell from all the way upstairs, though Tali doesn't pay much attention to the yelling, she does still look up.

"That's…" Tony starts to say, looking at Ziva, clearly in a sate of shock, as Tali goes back to what she was doing.

"New." Ziva finishes feeling like she definitely wants to know more about this 'Jack' and her relationship with Gibbs.

* * *

Down in the basement, Jack is almost as shocked as Tony and Ziva. she knows how much of a big deal it is for Gibbs to admit something like that.

"I can't lose you, Jack." Gibbs repeats, his voice breaking.

"Gibbs…" Jack starts to say, walking towards Gibbs.

"It was so close last night, Jack." Gibbs admits. "I saw the bullet hit you, saw you fall, and…. I can't lose you." Gibbs says, looking like he is struggling to speak as Jack gets to him.

"Gibbs, I'm okay." Jack says, reassuringly as she puts the hand that isn't in a sling against his face. "It was a through and through wound, it wasn't any worse." Jack says, "I know what you felt when you saw me get hit, because It's exactly what I felt when I saw the blood on your shirt." Jack admits, "But we can't focus on that, because we're both okay, and we've got work to do."

"It's dangerous." Gibbs says.

"So's life, but that doesn't stop us from living." Jack points out, "Gibbs, I've covered in scars; this is just one more for the collection. It doesn't change anything for me." Jack tells him, "I know you don't want to lose me, I don't want to lose you either, Cowboy, but we've got to end this, for your daughter and granddaughter's sake." Jack says as Gibbs reaches up and takes Jack's hand, which he kisses.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met." Gibbs says, and by the of voice Jack knows it's a compliment.

"I've got to keep you on your toes." Jack reveals, with a slight smile, "Let's end this, Gibbs, let's help Ziva, Tali and Tony… together." Jack suggests.

"Together." Gibbs repeats, as even though ever single one of his instincts are telling him to protect Jack he knows her, he knows that she won't just sit on the sidelines, even with a bullet wound, and so the best shot is for them to work together.

* * *

While Gibbs and Jack are downstairs Tony, Ziva and Tali are upstairs. While the latter is happily playing with toys Tony and Ziva are trying to eavesdrop on what is going on downstairs, but since Gibbs lowered his voice they haven't been having much luck.

"Did McGee tell you that Gibbs is seeing someone?" Ziva asks Tony curious, knowing that he talks to McGee more than her.

"No." Tony answers, "Abby didn't say anything either."

"Maybe she didn't know." Ziva comments, "Whatever Jack is to Gibbs she matters."

"Yeah, I got that." Tony comments, and as he does he and Ziva hear footsteps and so they make their way over to Tali, pretending they haven't been eavesdropping on what is going on in the basement as Gibbs and Jack walk out from the basement.

"Tony, Ziver." Gibbs says as he and Jack walk towards the pair, "This is Special Agent Jack Sloane." Gibbs introduces as he knows that Jack didn't formally introduce herself before.

"It's nice to meet you both, I feel like I already know you." Jack admits.

"I wish I could say the same." Tony comments, "You're an NCIS agent?" Tony asks curious, in an attempt to understand Jack better as Ziva tries to figure out why the look Jack has in her eye is so familiar.

"Yeah, and a forensic psychologist. I've been stationed at headquarters about a year and a half." Jack explains, as Tony and Ziva exchange looks.

"We need a plan, to end the Collective." Gibbs tells Tony, Ziva and Jack.

"We need more information, I do not know who hired the Collective, or enough about them to effectively track them." Ziva says.

"We know the sniper is dead, that leaves the Chemist, Bomber, and Commander." Jack says.

"They've been hired to do a job, they'll keep coming after us." Tony comments, "Their track record indicates that they never give up."

"And as I said I cannot track them yet." Ziva says, sounding frustrated by that.

"Maybe we don't have to track them to stop them." Jack comments, causing everyone to look at her.

"Jack, is this going to be as bad of a plan as your last one?" Gibbs asks curious.

"My last plan worked Gibbs. We got Leon back, caught the monster." Jack says, and Ziva takes notice of Jack's specific word choice.

"By putting you in danger." Gibbs reminds Jack.

"I'd argue that I wasn't really in danger because I knew you had my back." Jack reminds Gibbs, and as she does Tony and Ziva exchange looks as they wonder if this is how Jack and Gibs flirt.

"What's your idea, Agent Sloane?" Ziva asks curious, feeling unsure as to whether interrupting Gibbs and Jack is a good idea.

"Please, call me Jack." Jack requests, "Instead of waiting for The Collective to make a move we make one first, set up something they can't resist and have then play right into our hands." Jack explains.

"I won't put Tali in that kind of danger." Ziva tells Jack, her voice sounding completely serious, and there even being a threatening undertone to it.

"Ziver, Jack wasn't suggesting you do." Gibbs reassurers her.

"I really wasn't, I think whatever we do next the most important thing would making sure Tali is safe and away from the danger." Jack comments.

"Looks like we're all in agreement there." Tony comments, "Now we just need a plan." Tony says, looking between Ziva, Gibbs, Jack and his daughter playing in the corner.

* * *

While Gibbs, Jack, Tony and Ziva are all at Gibbs's place working on a plan McGee is in the squad room alone as everyone else is spread out throughout the building trying to find some answers about the collective so that they can stop them.

As he works McGee's phone rings, and he doesn't recognize the number.

"McGee." McGee answers.

"House, alone, now, make sure you're not followed." Gibbs's voice says, hanging up without saying another word or allowing McGee to say something else.

"Boss?" McGee asks, as he presses print on a file he is currently looking at, but all he gets is a dial tone. So, McGee grabs his gun and badge, waits for his printing and heads out of the squad room.

* * *

As he knows it will be a little while before McGee gets to his place, Gibbs heads back down to the basement to check if there is anything else they need. While looking around Gibbs hears footsteps and he looks to see Ziva walking down the stairs.

"Everything okay upstairs?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes. Tony and Jack and drawing with Tali." Ziva reveals, "I do not think she has realised what is going on." Ziva says, sounding glad about that.

"I've tried to shield her from everything, that's why I had her in Jack's office when she was at NCIS." Gibbs explains.

"I appreciate that." Ziva admits, "Gibbs, I know you do not like apologies, but I need to say, I am sorry. I am sorry for bringing the collective into your life, and for what has happened to your house… and to Jack." Ziva tells the closest thing she has to a father.

"Ziver, you have no reason to apologise." Gibbs tells his daughter, "I don't blame you, neither does Jack." Gibbs reveals, "Everything that has happened is on the collective, but we're going to stop them, and then you can come home." Gibbs says.

"I don't think I have a home anymore." Ziva admits.

"Ziver, you always have a home here." Gibbs says, walking closer to her, "And Tony and Tali are your home too." Gibbs says, hugging her, "It's time to come in from the cold. It's time for you to let yourself have something permanent." Gibbs says, quietly, as he hugs her.

"I would not know how." Ziva admits, her voice quiet.

"Then let me help." Gibbs says, feeling Ziva nod, so he kisses her head, and they break apart.

"You and Jack seem close." Ziva comments, clearly trying to get more information as even though she knows she doesn't have much of a chance she wants to try.

"She's a co-worker." Gibbs responds, knowing exactly what Ziva is doing and making her work for it.

"You yelled that you could not lose her." Ziva points out.

"You heard that?" Gibbs asks.

"It was hard not to." Ziva admits, "You were very loud." Ziva reveals, "I think that she is more than a co-worker, yes?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah." Gibbs confirms, doing what he wouldn't do if it was anyone but Ziva, except maybe Abby, "I trust her Ziver, she gets me." Gibbs admits, "I like her, and know I don't want to lose her, or screw things up." Gibbs admits, taking a huge step by disclosing so much and so Ziva smiles.

"I am happy for you, Gibbs." Ziva says, with a smile.

* * *

While Ziva and Gibbs are down in the basement talking Tony and Jack are upstairs with Tali both of them watching for signs of danger.

"So, before headquarters where were you?" Tony asks curious.

"San Diego." Jack answers.

"Did you know Vance when he was station there?" Tony asks, trying to get more information.

"Yeah." Jack confirms.

"And now you work with Gibbs, can't see him being very respective to psychology." Tony comments.

"He can, it just depends." Jack explains, and as she does she notices something, "McGee's here. That's his car pulling in." Jack explains, and she and Tony get ready just in case it is not McGee who walks though the door.

For a few moments Jack and Tony wait, until they hear the front door open and McGee walks in.

"Tony." McGee says, actually looking glad to see him, not that he'd admit that.

"Hey Probie." Tony says, walking over and giving his friend a quick hug.

"GIBBS!" Jack calls.

"I'm glad you weren't blown up." McGee tells his friend.

"So am I." Tony admits, being pretty sure that he hasn't got surviving another explosion in him, as Gibbs and Ziva walk out from the basement.

"Hello Timothy." Ziva greats.

"Ziva." McGee says, hurrying over to her and hugging her, feeling glad to see her as it has been years since he has seen Ziva, "It's really good to see you." McGee admits, having no shame in admitting that.

"It's good to see you too, McGee." Ziva says, as the two of them break apart.

"Has the team found anything more on the collective?" Gibbs asks.

"This is everything we've got so far." McGee says, handing Gibbs the file he printed before leaving NCIS.

"That's might come in handy." Jack says, as she takes the file from Gibbs to have a look.

"What's going on?" McGee asks, looking between the others.

"We have a plan." Tony explains, "We will just have to see if the extra information helps."

"I think it might." Jack says, as she skims the pages.

"Might is good." Gibbs comments.

"What's the plan, boss?" McGee asks, and once he does Tony, Ziva, Jack and Gibbs explain all of their plan to McGee as Jack reads over the information, telling the others the relevant parts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Thank you so much for the support. It means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

* * *

A little while has passed since McGee arrived at Gibbs's house and ever since Gibbs, Jack, Tony, Ziva and McGee have been discussing their plan, and what they need to know to put it into action.

Preparing to put the plan into action, Jack is in Gibbs's room changing into a fresh pain of jeans and a t-shirt from her go bag. Due to her shoulder, Jack is having a slightly harder time than usual getting changed.

"Jack." Ziva says, walking into the bedroom without knocking and as Jack is pulling the shirt down Ziva sees the scars on her back. The second she sees the scars, Ziva realises why the look in Jack's eyes was familiar. "Sorry." Ziva says, looking away.

"It's okay." Jack says, turning to look at Ziva, "We ready to go?" Jack asks curious, as she puts her arm into the sling that is still around her neck, trying to avoid talking about her scars. As she really doesn't want to discuss her past right now, though she knows that if anyone were to understand it would be Ziva.

"Almost." Ziva answers, as Jack goes to put her holster on the side which she would usually put it on, but as she remembers she cannot use her right arm at the moment and so she switches it to the other side, "You can shoot with either hand?" Ziva asks curious.

"Thankfully." Jack answers, "Let's go."

* * *

While Ziva and Jack are upstairs McGee and Tony are in the living room with Tali who is still playing, completely unaware of how tense everyone is.

"So, you really don't know what's going on with Gibbs and Jack?" Tony asks.

"I really don't. You know Gibbs he never actually talks about things." McGee comments.

"What do you think is going on?" Tony asks curious.

"I really don't know. It wouldn't surprise me if something was. The first time I met Sloane she called Gibbs 'Cowboy' and threw him his own housekeys." McGee explains.

"Really?" Tony asks, drawing out the word, but before he can ask more, which he would really like to do, Ziva and Jack walk down from upstairs.

"I'll get Gibbs." Jack says, heading to the basement.

"McGee what was Jack before she was an NCIS agent?" Ziva asks curious, once Jack is out of hearing range, causing McGee to feel pretty uncomfortable as he can guess why Ziva would be asking that and while not knowing all the details he knows how private this is.

"A solider, she was in the Army." McGee explains.

"Iraq or Afghanistan?" Ziva asks.

"Afghanistan."

* * *

After leaving Ziva, McGee, Tony and Tali Jack heads straight down to the basement, where Gibbs is.

"Everything's ready to go." Jack comments, as she walks towards Gibbs.

"Good." Gibbs says, "Trying to convince you to sit this out won't do anything will it?" Gibbs asks.

"Nothing at all." Jack reveals, "I can still shoot, and we need five people for this plan to have a hope of working." Jack reminds Gibbs.

"I can call Bishop, or Torres, or Vance." Gibbs argues.

"Not enough time and you know it." Jack tells him, as she gets to Gibbs, "I get that you're worried about me, Gibbs, but I've never needed anyone's protection, and I certainly don't need yours now." Jack reveals, "Please respect that." Jack says, her voice serious.

"I do Jack…. You just mean a hell of a lot to me, and I know how dangerous this is." Gibbs admits, feeling confident after everything that's happened over the last day and feeling like if he doesn't say something now then he's going to regret it.

"You mean a hell of a lot to me too, Gibbs." Jack admits, with a smile, "And you've been hurt as well, and I'm worried about you too, but I'm not trying to convince you not to do this because I know there's nothing I can say." Jack reveals, "What you should know, Gunny is that there's nothing you can say to me either." Jack says, "You're a Marine, well I'm a Solider, and I've joined this war now, so I'm not going to sit on the sidelines." Jack reveals.

"Good speech." Gibbs says, looking at Jack in amazement.

"True speech." Jack says, "Let's go, Tony, Ziva and McGee are waiting." Jack says, and once she does Gibbs picks up his bag and the two of them head upstairs.

Once upstairs Gibbs and Jack find McGee, Tony and Ziva standing together. As they see Jack and Gibbs Tony and Ziva walk over to Tali who is playing on the ground.

"Tali." Ziva says, as she and Tony squat down on the ground.

"Yes Ima?" Tali asks.

"Abba, Saba, Jack and I have to go away for a little while." Ziva explains, using a gentle voice, "While we are gone Uncle McGee is going to stay here with you, is that okay?"

"How long will you be gone?" Tali asks curious.

"Hopefully not to long." Tony tells his daughter, who looks between everyone.

"Okay." Tali says.

"בואי הנה, טלי." Ziva says to her daughter, (come here, Tali), and Tali puts down what she is doing and walks over to her mother

Once Tali is close enough Ziva picks up her daughter and hugs her tightly as she whispers something, in Hebrew, to her daughter and kisses her head. After she kisses her daughters head Ziva, quite reluctantly, removes her arms from around her daughter who walks over to her father.

"I love you Kiddo." Tony says to his daughter, "Have fun with your, Uncle McGee." Tony tells her.

"I will Abba." Tali responds as her father hugs her and holds her tightly for a few moments, "Abba, hurt." Tali says, as Tony is hugging her rather tightly, and Tony lets go of his daughter.

"Can I play now?" Tali asks curious.

"Of course, but not up here. You and Uncle McGee are going to spend some time in the basement." Gibbs explains.

"Okay Saba." Tali says, before grabbing her dog and heading downstairs.

"Probie…" Tony starts to say, as he and Ziva stand up.

"I'll protect her with my life." McGee promises, before heading down to the basement, and Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Jack all wait for the sound of the basement door closing.

"Okay, let's do this." Gibbs says, opening the bag he got from the basement and pulling out an old doll that is so big that it is about the size of a four-year-old girl.

"This has got to be the weirdest thing we've ever done." Tony says as he picks up the doll, holding it like he would hold Tali if she had fallen asleep in his arms and puts a blanket over the doll to try and hide the fact that it is a doll.

"I am not so sure about that." Ziva comments.

"You two clear on the plan?" Gibbs asks, looking between Ziva and Jack, both of whom give him less than impressed looks, "Right." Gibbs says, closing his bag and putting it over his shoulder, "Jack, you first." Gibbs says, throwing Jack the keys to his 1971 dodge charger RT hemi.

"Gladly." Jack says, heading out of the house, and thanks to cars being moved when they were figuring out a plan, Jack is able to pull the charger straight out of the driveway, not having much issue with driving as she has driven one handed many times before. As she, makes her way to the car, and then out of the driveway, Jack makes sure to make it obvious that she is the one leaving.

After Jack leaves Gibbs, Tony and Ziva wait for about five minutes

"Let's go DiNozzo." Gibbs says, puling his gun as he and Tony make their way out of the house, through the front door, making it seem like they are watching for signs of danger or people following them.

As Tony and Gibbs go out the front door Ziva, using ways she has learnt by spending so much time at Gibbs's place, leaves through the back, doing it in a way that makes her completely unnoticeable.

* * *

While Gibbs and crew are putting their plan into action back at headquarters, the others have realised that McGee has disappeared.

"Okay, we've checked the entire building, McGee isn't here." Ellie says as she and Torres walk into the bullpen where Ducky, Palmer and Kasie are.

"I just spoke to security, McGee left the Navy Yard." Vance reveals, as he walks into the bullpen.

"Why wouldn't McGee tell us that he is going somewhere?" Kasie asks, as she doesn't understand.

"Jethro." Ducky says, "This has a plan of his written all of it."

"I wouldn't put it past being Jack's plan." Vance says, he also wouldn't be surprised if it was Ziva's but he doesn't want to voice that. "Bishop, Torres, you're with me. No one else is to leave the building." Vance instructs, and once he does Ellie and Torres hurry to get their gear, and once they have it the three of them head to the elevator.

* * *

A little while after she snuck out of Gibbs's place, a few streets away from the house where her daughter and friend are, Ziva gets into the dodge charger that is waiting for her.

"Did anyone follow you?" Ziva asks.

"No one that I noticed." Jack reveals, as she starts to drive, "If they stick to pattern they would have been more concerned with Gibbs and Tony than me."

"Yes, they would have." Ziva confirms and realising that she may not get another chance Ziva knows there is something she has to say, "Thank you, Jack, you did not have to be a part of this."

"I felt like I did." Jack reveals, "And I wanted to." Jack admits, and to explain herself, she decides to be open with Ziva. Consider everything she knows Jack is pretty sure that honesty is best, "I've read some of the journals you kept in your office." Jack reveals.

"You have?" Ziva asks, it being hard to tell whether she is angry, upset, or just curious.

"When I thought you were dead, I encouraged Gibbs to read them." Jack reveals, "I thought it would be good for him to read the words of one of the daughters he lost." Jack explains.

"You know about Kelly." Ziva says, sounding surprised and Jack nods.

"From what I know he doesn't have much of her left other than memories, but your journals are a piece of you, a piece he could still hold and use to understand you better, so I thought it would be good for him to read them." Jack explains, "He asked me to read them with him."

"That's how you realised I was alive." Ziva realises from the way Jack reacted when she first saw her, Ziva is sure she had known that she was alive for a little while, certainly longer than just a couple of days.

"I realised that you are his daughter and if you were really gone Gibbs wouldn't have been at NCIS when I moved up here." Jack admits.

"That was part of the reason I knew I could not allow Gibbs to know I was dead." Ziva admits, though she did have other reasons. "I could not allow him to throw his life away for me."

"He would have." Jack says, "You're his daughter, if it meant protecting or saving you there's nothing Gibbs wouldn't do." Jack reveals.

"I know." Ziva says, that knowledge making her feel amazed as she knows that if Eli was alive he wouldn't go to the lengths Gibbs will to protect her, "I would do the same for him."

"I know." Jack confirms, giving Ziva a look.

"In the interest of being honest, I saw your scars when you were getting dressed." Ziva reveals, feeling like if she were to stick around DC, something which she won't let herself think about at the moment, she could see herself becoming good friends with Jack.

"I thought you did." Jack says, and as she does Ziva notices her one hand tighten on the wheel. Even though she doesn't like to talk about what happened, Jack figures she owes Ziva some personal details considering all the personal details she knows about her. "Afghanistan, I was held by terrorists for nine months, Vance and a team rescued me." Jack explains, waning to explain in as little detail as possible.

"Four months, Somalia. Gibbs, Tony and McGee rescued me, but I assume you know that." Ziva comments.

"Not the details." Jack reveals, "When we got to that notebook Gibbs said he wanted to read it alone." Jack reveals, and Ziva is very glad to hear that, "Have you thought about what you're going to do once the Collective is dealt with?" Jack asks curious.

"No." Ziva says, recognising the change of subject, "I cannot think about what I am going to do next until this is over. I just know Tali is what matters most." Ziva reveals, as right now she isn't too sure she has a next.

"We're ending this, Ziva." Jack reveals, turning to look at her, "It's time to start thinking about your next move, time to think about what you really want." Jack says, as she turns back to the road.

"I have not done that in a very long time." Ziva admits, finding it easy to talk to Jack even though they just met.

"That's exactly why you should." Jack says and once she does she and Ziva drift into silence once more.

* * *

Ever since the others left Gibbs's house McGee, in the basement with Tali, spent his time listening for sings of danger. As he hears footsteps and whispers voices above McGee knows exactly what he has to do.

"Tali, we're going to play a game, okay." McGee says.

"What kind of game?" Tali asks curious.

"You're going to hide under the bench and stay there until I say, okay?" McGee asks as he picks up Tali.

"Okay." Tali says, thinking it is a strange game, but not the strangest she has ever played, and she allows her uncle to hide her under the bench. Once Tali is under the bench McGee pulls his gun and stands in front of where Tali is hiding.

Moments after McGee hid Tali the basement door opens and McGee hears footsteps, but to his relief it is Vance, Bishop and Torres who walk into the basement.

"McGee, where's Gibbs and Sloane?" Vance asks.

"Not here, Sir." McGee says as he gets Tali out from under bench.

"But you and Tali are?" Ellie asks, sounding surprised by that.

"Yeah." McGee confirms.

"Agent McGee, I'll ask again, where are Agents Gibbs and Sloane?" Vance asks, giving McGee a 'tell me now or you'll regret it' look.

"With Tony and Ziva." McGee explains.

"They've gone after The Collective haven't they?" Torres asks.

"Not exactly." McGee admits.

"By all means McGee, tell us, what exactly are David, DiNozzo, Gibbs and Sloane doing?" Vance asks. Even though he would rather not say anything McGee knows he has to, and so, quiet reluctantly, McGee starts to explain the plan to Vance, Ellie and Torres.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

* * *

"That's the plan?" Vance asks shocked as McGee has just finished explaining everything to him, Ellie and Torres.

"Yes Sir." McGee confirms.

"That's insane." Ellie says, looking shocked, pretty sure that it would be close to impossible to pull off.

"It's awesome." Torres says, approving of the plan greatly. "But with David and Sloane, can they really pull it off? Especially considering Sloane's injury."

"I wouldn't count Agent Sloane out, Agent Torres." Vance comments, "And Agent David is a walking weapon." Vance reveals and even though everyone notices Vance calling Ziva an agent even though she isn't anymore no one points it out.

"I have got to meet this woman." Torres says, sounding impressed.

"We have to get out to them, we have to help." Ellie comments.

"You can't!" McGee exclaims.

"Agent McGee is right." Vance says, "They have a plan, if we interfere with it, even to help, we could make things worse." Vance admits.

"We can't just do nothing." Ellie argues.

"I am not suggesting we do nothing Agent Bishop." Vance says, "Joining them in the field isn't the only way we can help." Vance says, heading to the stairs, "McGee keep your phone on, we might need to contact you." Vance instructs.

"Yes Sir." McGee says as Vance leaves the basement and Torres and Bishop follow behind him; both of them feeling rather confused.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Gibbs and Tony have settled in setting the inside up so that it would be impossible to tell that it is a doll with them rather than Tali.

"So, how long do you think we've got to wait until The Collective makes a move?" Tony asks curious.

"Don't know, could be a while." Gibbs reveals. Though, he would bet that nightfall would be the most likely time for the Collective to act.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that." Tony reveals.

* * *

With Tony and Gibbs in the cabin, Ziva and Jack are both getting back into Gibbs's car, which is near to where Tony and Gibbs are, but very well hidden.

"Sensors placed?" Ziva asks Jack.

"Yeah, you?" Jack asks curious.

"Yes." Ziva confirms, "We will know where people are approaching from and how many." Ziva says.

"Good." Jack says, "Now we wait." Jack comments.

"Now we wait." Ziva confirms. To most people, it would look like Ziva and Jack are both completely relaxed they are no. in fact, they would be out of the car, with weapons ready, in seconds if and when it is needed.

* * *

While Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Jack are putting their plan into action Vance, Bishop, Torres, are back at NCIS and the ladder two have informed Kasie, Palmer and Ducky about what they know about what is going on.

When Vance told Bishop, Torres and McGee that being in the field isn't the only way to help Ziva, Tony, Jack and Gibbs he meant that. So, while he is waiting for the satellite to help find out what is going on at Gibbs's cabin Vance is in his office working on a plan for the future, one that he feels will be necessary and he's the only one who would be able to do it.

As Vance is figuring out the complicated logistics of his plan, his intercom buzzes.

"Yeah?" Vance asks.

"We've got the satellite up, Director." Ellie's voice says.

"I'll be right there." Vance responds, heading out of his office and going straight to MTAC.

When Vance walks into MTAC he finds Bishop, Torres, Ducky, Kasie, and Palmer all waiting.

"What have we got?" Vance asks.

"Nothing yet." Ellie reveals, "We have two heat signatures in the cabin."

"Which would be Gibbs and DiNozzo." Torres says.

"And a car about two miles away with two people in it." Ellie reveals.

"Jack and Ziva." Vance realises, "Any other activity?"

"Not yet." Ducky answers.

"Then we wait." Vance instructs, knowing it might be a long one, hoping that it will give him time to figure out the specific details of his plan.

* * *

Hours have passed since Ziva, Jack, Gibbs and Tony all arrived at the cabin, and ever since everyone both in the field and at NCIS have been playing the waiting game.

As they wait in the car Jack and Ziva get an alert through the sensors that tell them that they are no longer alone. Knowing what they have to do Ziva and Jack exchange looks, draw their weapons, and both head into the woods, going different directions and both moving quite fast, something which is pretty impressive considering Jack's injuries.

* * *

Back at NCIS the team are all watching the satellite feed and see when two more cars arrive, both approaching the cabin, but from different directions.

"They're no longer alone." Kasie says, watching as the two people they know to be Ziva and Jack leave the car, and go separate directions, "What are they doing?" Kasie asks confused.

"Ending this." Ellie replies.

* * *

After leaving Ziva and Gibbs's car, Jack makes her way towards the cabin, making sure to move in a way that she is as leaving as little of a trail as possible. As she gets closer to the cabin Jack notices a man, with a gun, making his way towards the cabin. Based on the way he is walking Jack is pretty confident in the assumption that he is on coms with someone.

"Come on, Ziva." Jack mutters to herself, as she knows that she cannot react to soon because if she does they don't have a chance of pulling of the plan. Keeping her on eye on the man, Jack decides that she cannot wait any longer. The man is within striking distance of the cabin, and so she takes a shot, purposely aiming for the man's shoulder. Unsurprisingly it seems like the man is wearing armour. He turns and fires back at Jack, who takes covers behind tree as she continues to fire back, purposely not going for a kill shot. As the plan she, Ziva, Gibbs and Tony came out with require the remaining members of the collective to survive.

On the other side of the cabin, Ziva finds two men approaching and she was waiting for the right time to make her move. At the sound of a far-off gunship, the men looks distracted for a split second, allowing her to leap into action between them. Before the first of men even realises what she is doing Ziva has knocked him out, and then starts to fight with the second man, who is better prepared for her and so it's more of a fight.

Inside the cabin, Tony and Gibbs hear the gunshot, and hurry out of the cabin. Once outside Gibbs heads the way he knows while Tony heads in the direction of Ziva.

When Gibbs gets to Jack he sees her fighting hand to hand with a man, managing to do a pretty good job even with one arm in the sling. He rounds the corner just in time to see jack pull a Taser out of her pocket and uses it on him, and as the man spasms Jack knocks him out.

"You good?" Gibbs asks as he hurries towards Jack.

"Perfect." Jack answers, with a smirk.

On the other side of the cabin Ziva, who is actually enjoying the fight as it has been a while since she has had a decent one, takes advantage of her opponents fatigued and knocks him out.

"Did you not want to help?" Ziva asks Tony, who she notices was watching, curious.

"You had it handled." Tony reveals, as Ziva cuffs the two men she knocked out knowing that if it looked, even for a second, that she wasn't going to end the fight then he would have intervened.

"GIBBS! JACK!" Ziva calls, after rolling her eyes at Tony.

"We're good!" Jack calls back.

"Phase one done." Tony comments.

"We've still got a long way to go." Ziva says, not allowing herself to think about the possibility of this being over for a while.

"We're getting closer ZI-VA." Tony says, wanting Ziva to be able to think about this possibly ending well. He wants to have a life with her, and Tali, full time not just when they can like they have been for the last couple of years.

* * *

A while after they took down the three remaining members of the collective Gibbs, Tony, Jack and Ziva, with the unconscious men in the cars, are arriving at the NCIS garage, and as they get out of the cars they find Vance, Torres, Bishop and Ducky waiting.

"Ziva." Ducky greats, as he walks over and hugs her, "It is very good to see you, My Dear."

"It's good to see you too." Ziva responds, as Torres and Tony shake hands, and she and Ducky break apart.

"Ziver, this is Agents Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres." Gibbs introduces.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Ziva greats, as she shakes hands with each of them.

"It really is." Ellie says, "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time." Ellie reveals.

"As have I." Ziva responds, "Director." Ziva greats, looking at Vance who seems more amazed than Ducky to see her.

"Welcome home, Ziva." Vance greats.

"It is a little soon for that, Director." Ziva informs him.

"I don't think so." Vance says, "Let's talk." Vance suggests, and Ziva looks to Gibbs, who nods.

"Okay." Ziva says, and Jack notices Ziva still glancing out of the corner of her eye, and she knows the only reason she recognized it is because something she's done many times, it's the look of someone searching for someone they can trust.

"Tony, Bishop, Torres and I will get these men to interrogation and wait for you." Jack says, giving Gibbs a look, and he nods.

"Let's talk in my office." Vance says, looking at Ziva but knowing that Gibbs will be joining them.

"Of course." Ziva says, and she, Gibbs and Vance head to the elevator and upstairs.

"What do you think that's about?" Torres asks curious.

"I believe, something that needs to happen." Ducky comments.

* * *

For the entire walk to Vance's office Ziva feels a sense of debrief for the entire walk up Ziva felt a sense of disbelief, it felt surreal to her that she is actually back at NCIS. It is the place she considered to be her home, that she hasn't returned to for so long.

"What do you want to talk about, Leon?" Gibbs asks.

"What happens next." Vance reveals, looking, between Ziva and Gibbs, "David you said it was too soon to say welcome home, but I don't think it is." Vance reveals, "I have an idea, one that would end this today, one that would mean you don't have to go back into the cold." Vance says, to Gibbs and Ziva's surprise.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: Thank you so much for the support. It means so much to me.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

* * *

Returning with the three members of The Collective and depositing them in Interrogation the team was stick in the bullpen waiting for Ziva, Gibbs and Vance to come down from the director's office. While they wait, the elevator doors open and McGee and Tali walk out.

"ABBA!" Tali yells and she runs straight for her father, who picks her up and hugs her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tony tells his daughter, kissing her head.

"Where's Ima?" Tali asks, looking around for her mother.

"With Saba and Director Vance, she'll be here soon." Tony tells his daughter, who he doesn't plan to let go of any time soon.

* * *

Upstairs, in Vance's office he has just finished explaining his plan to Ziva and Gibbs,

"You would do that?" Ziva asks shocked. She has gotten so used to being alone that she has forgotten what it is like to have people who are willing to help, and what Vance is offering is a hell of a lot more than just help.

"I would." Vance confirms.

"Leon, why?" Gibbs asks, looking surprised, "You know what that would mean."

"You protected my daughter Gibbs. I'm not about to let you lose yours, not when there's something I can do." Vance says, "Ziva, it is ultimately your choice, but know I want to do this. You gave a lot to this agency, did a lot for me, so I want to help you." Vance reveals, looking directly at Ziva.

"I… I do not know what to say." Ziva admits.

"Say that you'll think about it." Vance requests, "But if you agree I need to know everything, there cannot be any surprises." Vance explains.

"I understand." Ziva says, with a nod.

"I'll see you both downstairs. I need to check in on things in MTAC." Vance says, before getting up and leaving the office.

"Ziver…" Gibbs starts to say, once Vance is gone.

"I do not want people to risk themselves for me, Gibbs." Ziva says abruptly.

"We're family Ziver, it's what we do." Gibbs tells her, "The chance Vance is offering doesn't mean you have to come back to NCIS. It means you can choose to live your life in whatever way you want." Gibbs explains.

"I… I need to talk to Tony." Ziva admits, and she can feel the look Gibbs is giving her, "When I decided to let go of the badge I wanted to know who I was without it, and I know now, but I also know where I belong, and what I want to do." Ziva admits.

"Does that mean you're gonna take Vance up on his offer?" Gibbs asks curious.

"It means we will see." Ziva says as she and Gibbs head out of Vance's office and down to where everyone else is waiting.

"IMA!" Tali says happily as Ziva and Gibbs walk towards the group and once she is close enough Ziva takes their daughter from Tony and hugs her, as she whispers to her in Hebrew.

"So, are we going to let these guys just stew in interrogation?" Torres asks curious.

"No." Gibbs answers.

"This is what we've found on each of them." Ellie says, as she hands Gibbs a file.

"Ziver, Jack." Gibbs says, looking between the pair, signalling to follow him. Ziva kisses Tali's head, hands her back to Tony and follows Gibbs to the interrogation rooms.

"Who are we starting with?" Ziva asks curious.

"The one you knocked out first." Gibbs says, "He's the weak link."

"Good." Ziva says, as she and Gibbs head into the interrogation room while Jack heads into observation.

"Layton Meres." Ziva says as she and Gibbs walk into interrogation, "You went after my family."

"And you let me live, that's not like the Ziva David I have heard about." Layton says, forcing himself to seem braver than he feels, obviously failing.

"If I killed you, you would not be able to give me the answers I want." Ziva says, as she and Gibbs sit down across from the man.

"I'm not talking." Layton says, his voice shaking.

"Then listen." Gibbs says, "Not only did you try to kill a four-year-old girl, and her civilian father, you shot at two federal agents, and blew up an apartment building…." Gibbs says.

"That wasn't me." Layton argues.

"It was the Collective, you are a part of the Collective." Ziva tells Layton, "Which means you will be punished as if you were the one who pulled the trigger and set the bomb." Ziva explains.

"Enjoy Guantanamo." Gibbs says and he and Ziva both stand up and head towards the door.

"What do you want to know?" Layton asks; just as Gibbs and Ziva get to the door. Jack in the interrogation room smiles, feeling like that was easier than she though it would be.

"Everything about The Collective, and who hired you to come after me and my family." Ziva explains, and Layton starts to talk.

As Layton starts to talk the door to observation opens and Vance walks in.

"What I'd miss?" Vance asks.

"Gibbs and Ziva breaking the guy, he's talking." Jack reveals.

"Good, now I just need David to talk." Vance comments, causing Jack to look at him, "I have a way, for Ziva to come in from the cold, a way that will explain everything she's been doing the past few years, but to put it into motion I need her to talk to me, to tell me everything that has happened since her fathers farmhouse was bombed." Vance explains.

"Leon, look at that woman, she is in a constant state of flight or fight." Jack says, pointing at Ziva, "She has been on her own for years, doing whatever she had to do to survive." Jack points out, "You do realise that the only two people, in the world, she trusts right now are Gibbs and DiNozzo." Jack says, stressing the word only.

"I do." Vance confirms, "Jack, Ziva father was a bastard, he did things to his children that no parent, no human, should do, but I knew him a long time. There was one thing that I knew was true from the day we met to the day he died, and that was that he didn't want his daughter to have the kind of live Ziva's been living the last few years, but he didn't know how to give her another one." Vance admits.

"Right now, I don't know that Ziva knows how to live another life." Jack admits, as that is what she has observed, "What you want to do is noble Leon, but the possibility of a different way of living may be terrifying to her right now."

"I know." Leon says, "But Ziva David has never been one to run away from things that scare her I am hoping that is still true." Vance says, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to watch Gibbs and Ziva get information from the man they are interrogating, "How's the shoulder?" Vance asks his friend.

"Hurts like hell." Jack admits, conceding that getting into a hand to hand fight with a bullet wound that was less than a day old probably wasn't her smartest idea.

"Maybe you should go home." Vance suggests, even though he is pretty sure it's a pointless suggestion.

"I'm not going anywhere until this is over." Jack says, looking at Gibbs through the glass.

* * *

Finishing the interrogation, about twenty minutes later, the three senior agents return to the squad room to update the team.

"Moshe Ableson, I want to know everything." Gibbs says, as they walk in, and as soon as he speaks Bishop, Torres and McGee hurry to their computers.

"Is that who hired the Collective?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Ziva answers, "But the name is not familiar."

"Sounds like a Jewish name, right?" Jack asks.

"Yes, it is." Ziva confirms, "My father had a lot of enemies, many who I am still learning about." Ziva admits.

"We'll figure out this connection, Ziva." McGee tells her, trying to be reassuring.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva says as she notices Tali drawing at Gibbs's desk, "We need to talk." Ziva says to Tony.

"Of course." Tony says, glancing over at Tali.

"I'll keep an eye on Tali." Gibbs promises and once he does Ziva and Tony head to the elevator.

In the elevator, the two of them wait a few seconds and then Ziva hits the emergency stop button.

"I'm assuming this is about what you and Gibbs talked to Vance about?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes." Ziva confirms, "He had an offer." Ziva reveals, as she begins to explain exactly what Vance offered as she wants Tony to know what is going on.

* * *

Having gone nowhere, and done nothing but talk, Ziva and Tony re-activate the elevator and head back to the squad room.

"You're just in time." Gibbs says as Tony and Ziva walk back into the squad room.

"You found him?" Ziva asks.

"Moshe Ableson, seventy-four years of age. Lived in Israel until ninety-nine." Ellie explains.

"Is there a picture?" Ziva asks and McGee puts one on the screen.

"Is he familiar?" Tony asks curious, noticing the look on Ziva's face.

"Vaguely." Ziva says, "I think I've seen a picture of him with my father." Ziva says, though she sounds uncertain.

"Torres…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Um, there is a gap in his history, that could indicate Mossad." Torres says.

"Current address?" Gibbs asks.

"Got one." McGee says.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs says and as he does he notices that Ziva is clearly going to join, "No."

"Gibbs…" Ziva starts to say.

"Ziver, we'll bring him in and then you can talk to him." Gibbs tells her, "Until then it's best you stay here. We don't know what we're going to face." Gibbs tells Ziva, knowing that while getting Tony to stay behind is simple, getting Ziva to stay behind is a little harder, giving her a very specific look, "And we don't want to play our cards too soon."

"Fine." Ziva answers, looking very far from happy.

"McGee, Bishop, Torres, let's go." Gibbs says and the four of them head out of the squad room, as the others watch them go.

* * *

It's been a little while since Gibbs, McGee, Bishop and Torres left the bullpen and after a little while of waiting, and while Tony and Ziva were catching up with Ducky and Palmer and getting to know Kasie, Jack headed up to her office.

Jack has been back in her office for a little while when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in." Jack says, and she is a little surprised when it is Ziva who walks in.

"This is different." Ziva comments, as she looks around the office, there being a slight nervousness to her behaviour as while she doesn't want to talk she also feels like she can talk to Jack, and that scares her.

"I wasn't a fan of the orange." Jack admits.

"I understand that." Ziva says, as she closes the door. Jack just watches her, feeling like the best thing would be to let Ziva make the first move, "Darts." Ziva notes, "Do you win?"

"When playing against anyone other than Gibbs." Jack comments, and a slight smile appears on Ziva's face, and Jack stands up, "Any update from Gibbs and the team?" Jack asks curious.

"Not yet." Ziva answers, "I do not like staying behind." Ziva admits, as she takes notice of every single thing in Jack's office.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of doing nothing either." Jack admits.

"You and Vance are close, yes?" Ziva asks, and Jack realises exactly what Ziva came to her to talk about.

"Yes, very." Jack says, "He saw me in a way no one else did, but never judged me for it." Jack admits, only doing so as she knows that Ziva will understand the gravity of that.

"So, you know about the offer he made." Ziva assumes.

"Not the details, but yes." Jack admits, leaning against her desk, on the side closer to Ziva, causal, but not to close.

"I do not know what to do." Ziva admits, not completely sure why she is admitting that, but her instincts, which she has learnt to trust more than anything over the last few years tell her that she can talk to Jack and knowing that Gibbs trusts her helps.

"That's okay, in fact I think that's good," Jack admits. "I won't insult you by saying I know what you've been through or even that I can imagine it, though I am willing to listen if you want to talk." Jack offers, knowing that chances are Ziva won't take her up on the offer, "But, what I do know is that it would have affected you in ways no one can understand, and because of that I know that is important that you make this choice for you, by thinking about what you want and no one else." Jack says, "Ziva, this choice isn't Leon's, or Tony's or Gibbs or anyone else's, this is yours. You need to think about what you want, and what the best choice is for you." Jack advises.

"I am not sure I know how to do that." Ziva admits.

"You just have to try." Jack admits, "I don't know all the details, but I know that accepting this offer doesn't mean you have to come back to NCIS. You can choose your own path Ziva, one that is not dictated or controlled by anyone else." Jack says, "It is your life, Ziva, you get to tell the world who you are, instead of other people telling you." Jack explains, "So, who do you want Ziva David to be?" Jack asks, but before Ziva can answer the door opens and Tony, carrying Tali and looking dishevelled, hurries into the room.

"Tony?" Ziva asks.

"What's happened?" Jack asks, as dread rises inside of her.

"Gibbs has been shot." Tony reveals, and with four simple words he devastates both Ziva and Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN: After your reactions I feel a little bad about ending the last chapter how I did, sorry.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

* * *

A little while after they left NCIS Gibbs, McGee, Bishop and Torres arrive at the house belonging to Moshe Ableson, a house that looks like a small estate.

"Keep your eyes open, we don't know what to expect." Gibbs says.

"Yes Boss." Bishop, Torres, and McGee respond. Walking towards the house, they are met with a hail of gunfire which is coming from the house.

* * *

"Where? How bad?" Jack asks, sounding worried.

"McGee didn't say. He just said that Gibbs is being taken to Bethesda." Tony explains.

"Let's go." Ziva says, and they, hurry out of Jack's office, practically running into Vance in the hallway.

"I just heard, the others will meet us there." Vance reveals, "I'll drive."

"Do you know any details?" Jack asks, unsuccessfully trying to hide how worried she is.

"Not yet." Vance answers, recognizing what Jack is trying to hide, and the group of five head out of headquarters.

* * *

After a very tense drive, during which no one really talks much, Jack, Ziva, Vance, Tony and Tali arrive at Bethesda. As they walk into the waiting area they find McGee sitting in a chair, looking grave.

"McGee, what happened?" Jack asks.

"We approached Ableson's house and we were fired upon." McGee explains, "Gibbs was hit in the leg, he begun to lose blood quickly." McGee reveals, "Bishop and Torres returned fire, and took down the hired guns Ableson had, they're dead. Bishop and Torres took Ableson in, they're on their way here now, and I tried to stop the bleeding on Gibbs's wound." McGee explains.

"What are the doctors saying?" Ziva asks worried.

"That he's lost a lot of blood." McGee admits, "They'll let us know." McGee reveals, his words increasing the tension in the room, "But they said it could be a while before they have an update." McGee admits, even though he does not want to, as he feels like it is for the best.

Needing a minute alone Jack walks away from the group and leaves the waiting room. Once out of the waiting room Jack leans against the wall of the hallway, forehead to the cool surface as she tries to collect herself. She does not want to fall apart in front of everyone.

For the first time, in a long time, Jack has allowed herself truly care about someone. She cares about Gibbs. He's made his way past her walls in a way that no one has since Afghanistan, and while that terrifies her, what terrifies her even more is losing him; especially before they have a chance to find out what they are.

"Jack." A voice says, and Jack, tears rolling down her face, turns to see Ziva.

"Did you need something Ziva?" Jack asks, quickly wiping away the tears, though she knows Ziva would have seen them.

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing, I am going back to NCIS to interrogate Ableson I thought you might like to join me." Ziva reveals as she feels like she has to make the offer to Jack and is pretty sure it will help her.

"Yeah, I really do." Jack says, being pretty sure that that is a better thing to do than just waiting around for news on Gibbs, and she is pretty sure it will be a good distraction, "But one problem, neither of us drove."

"I have the keys." Ziva says, showing Jack the keys she picked pocketed from Vance.

"Let's go." Jack says, and she and Ziva head out of the hospital, purposely avoiding the notice of the others.

* * *

Having heard horror stories about Ziva's driving Jack was surprised to find that it wasn't as bad as people said and was actually quite thankful for it as they got to NCIS pretty quickly.

Once at NCIS Jack got them both through security without incident and the pair headed straight to interrogation. Arriving at Interrogation Jack and Ziva exchange looks before heading straight into the room that Ableson is in.

The second Ableson sees Ziva he laughs,

"I knew it. You're a cockroach, just like your father." Ableson says.

"If that were true Eli David would still be alive, but he's not." Ziva reveals, "I am alive, and you have hurt my family." Ziva says.

"You're going tell us everything want to know." Jack says, and as she does Ableson laughs.

"I am not afraid of two women." Ableson says, and as he does Ziva and Jack exchange amused looks.

"That is your mistake." Ziva comments, and she and Jack begin their interrogation.

* * *

At the hospital McGee, Vance, Tony, and Tali have been joined by Ducky, Kasie, Palmer, Bishop and Torres, the latter of whom are just arriving.

"Any update?" Ellie asks.

"Not yet." McGee answers.

"Where are Sloane and David?" Torres asks, looking around and not seeing them, which is a surprise.

"Gone." Vance answers, looking less than happy, "We think they went to interrogate Ableson."

"And we're not doing anything?" Ellie asks, surprised.

"It's best that we don't." Tony reveals. He knows what Ziva is like and from what he has seen and heard about Jack he would not want to get on her bad side either.

* * *

At NCIS, Ableson quickly realised that he was out of his element as Jack and Ziva were not the helpless women he was expecting, but rather experts in interrogation and before he even realised what he was doing he was telling them everything.

"So not only did you hire the collective, but you have been sending people after Ziva for years." Jack realises, as she looks at the information Ableson has given them, "Why?"

"I should have been the Director of Mossad." Ableson says, "He took everything that was mine. There should be nothing of him left."

"This is about more than just a job." Ziva realises, and then the pieces full into place, "It was not my father I saw you in a picture with, it was my mother." Ziva realises.

"Eli didn't deserve Rivka, she was so much better than him, all he did was hurt her." Ableson says sadly.

"You have been planning your revenge for a long time." Jack realises.

"A lifetime." Ableson answers, "You are just like your father, so do what you want to me." Ableson says, looking at Ziva, "You can do whatever you want to me, David, but now you'll always look over your shoulder. You'll never feel safe, and no matter what hole you throw me into I'll sleep soundly at night, comforted by that."

"You are right, I am just like my father, but my father is not Eli David." Ziva reveals, "My father is the man who you shot today, the man who taught me to be an investigator, who is the reason that you will now face the American justice system." Ziva reveals, realizing in that moment exactly who she wants to be, "We're done here." Ziva says, and she and Jack both head out of the interrogation room.

"You okay?" Jack asks, putting her hand on Ziva's shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Yes." Ziva confirms, actually feeling a sense of relief.

"Good, let's go see how Gibbs is doing." Jack says, Ziva nods, and they both head back to the hospital.

* * *

Thanks to Ziva's driving Ziva and Jack arrive back at the hospital in record time where they find the rest of the team still waiting.

"How's Gibbs?" Jack asks, the second they walk into the waiting area.

"Don't know, there's been no update." Ellie reveals, having no idea how Jack would be feeling right now as she knows that Jack and Gibbs have a connection.

"Did Ableson have anything interesting to say?" Tony asks curious, watching as Jack starts to pace the waiting area.

"Yes, quiet a lot." Ziva says, as she checks on her daughter who is asleep, and once she is sure that Tali is okay she walks over to Vance, "Sir, I would like to accept your offer, I would like to be an NCIS Special Agent again." Ziva reveals.

"Okay, we'll talk the details later." Vance says, knowing it would be cruel to take Ziva away from Gibbs right now. In a case of perfect timing the doors to the waiting room opens and the Secretary of the Navy Sarah Porter walks into the room. "Ma'am?" Vance asks.

"What is going on, Leon?" Porter asks.

"Today ended an almost three-year long investigation being conducted off book, by Special Agent Ziva David, on my orders." Vance reveals. This is the cover he came up with and he has already put the steps into motion to backstop it, he just needed Ziva to agree, which she did, and everyone else in the waiting area fight to make sure that doesn't look surprised by that.

"Who was aware of this investigation?" SecNav Porter asks.

"Before the events of the last few days just myself, Agent Gibbs and former agent DiNozzo." Vance explains.

"And Agent Gibbs? How is he?" Porter asks.

"Still in surgery, we don't know." Vance answers.

"I expect a full briefing on Agent David's actions, and I want to be kept updated on Agent Gibbs's condition." Porter instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Vance says, and Porter leaves.

"Thank you." Ziva says, looking at Vance once Porter leaves, and Vance just nods in response.

* * *

As they wait for news on Gibbs Jack continues pacing back and forth but no one, not even Vance, want to approach her or get her to sit down.

Finally, after what feels like forever, a doctor walks into the waiting room.

"How's Gibbs?" McGee asks.

"Stable." The doctor answers, "Special Agent Gibbs lost a lot of blood, and it was touch and go, but we were able to repair the damage caused by the bullet and replenish his lost blood. There's no reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Jack asks.

"At the moment Agent Gibbs is still unconscious, so just two people at a time for now." The Doctor explains, "I will allow you to choose but I think you would like to know that before Agent Gibbs was sedated he was asking for Ziver and Jack." The doctor explains causing everyone around the room to exchange knowing looks.

"Jack, Ziva, you should go." Vance says.

"I agree." Ducky says, feeling that it would be the best thing at the moment, and as he does Ziva looks at Tali.

"I've got her." Tony assures her, "You're the favourite, the boss will want to see you." Tony says, Ziva nods, and she and Jack go with the doctor

* * *

About a minute after Ziva, Jack and the doctor left the waiting room the three of them arrive at the room where Gibbs is.

"How long until Gibbs wakes up?" Jack asks.

"It's hard to say, it could be five minutes or five hours." The doctor explains, "If you need anything, just page."

"Thank you Doctor." Jack says, and the doctor heads out of Gibbs's room. As the Doctor leave the room Ziva walks over to Gibbs's bed, whispers something to him and kisses his cheek.

"Jack?" Ziva asks, as she notices that Jack is standing back, looking at Gibbs in shock.

"Right." Jack says, and she walks over to the bedside. Once Jack is next to Gibbs's bed she takes his hand, and she and Ziva just watch for signs that Gibbs is about to wake.

* * *

For about an hour Ziva and Jack have been waiting with Gibbs, in mostly silence, watching for signs that tell that that Gibbs is going to wake up, but so far there has been none.

"I am going to check on Tali and the team." Ziva tells Jack, who nods, before she leaves. She cannot do anything any longer she needs to do something even if it is just checking on her daughter.

After Ziva leaves Jack leans forward,

"So, Cowboy, you like this isn't that different from when you're awake, but I'd still really like you to wake up, I want to see those blue eyes of yours. You know they remind me of the ocean, I never told you that." Jack comments, her voice breaking, "Ziva's staying in DC, she said yes to Leon's offer. You're going to be so proud of her when you wake up." Jack reveals, "We interrogated Ableson, she didn't lose it, she kept calm, didn't lose it like we both wanted to, and we got all the information we needed." Jack explains, "You need to wake up, Jethro." Jack says, intentionally calling him Jethro for only the second time, "I don't know what we are, but I know I can't lose you, and I know I want to figure it out." Jack reveals, "I get it now, why you were being so protective after I was shot. When Tony said you had been shot it… it felt like everything stopped." Jack admits. "I, care about you Gibbs, more than I thought I could care about someone, and I want to know what we can be because I think we can be amazing, but I need you to open your eyes so we can figure it out." Jack says.

"Nice speech." Gibbs' voice says.

"You're awake!" Jack says happily, "I'll get Ziva, tell the team…" Jack says, and she goes to get up, but Gibbs stops her.

"I want to be with you too." Gibbs says, as he tries to move closer to Jack as he pulls her in closer too, and once Jack and Gibbs are close enough to each other the two of them kiss, a kiss that is different from the ones they have shared, one which is clearly the beginning of something greater, and as they are so focused on one another that they do not realise Ziva has walked back into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: So, this is the last chapter. As you see as you read this chapter, you'll see that I left some things open for a possible sequel. I am not sure if I will write a sequel, but the door is open, it will depend on what people think.

HUGE THANK YOU TO: RMK1983 who has become my beta

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

After being released from the hospital Gibbs and Jack have been on medical leave, leave that was forced on them by Vance, but the two of them still returned to NCIS long before they were supposed to, while spending as much time together as possible. Even though he wasn't surprised that they returned to work early, Vance wasn't too happy with them.

On what is officially both his and Jack's first day back at NCIS Gibbs wakes up early, but he doesn't get up. Instead he looks over at Jack who is still sleeping next to him. For so long he shut himself of from a relationship like this. After Shannon, and even since losing Jenny and Diana, Gibbs believed that he would never allow himself to care about a woman in that way, but he cares about Jack. In fact, he can see a future with her and while it scares him, it also excites him and makes him feel happier than he thought was possible.

Because he knows he doesn't have to wake up for a little while Gibbs just watches Jack as she sleeps, noticing after a second that she isn't okay

"Jack." Gibbs says, loudly, knowing better than touching her to wake her up. "Jack, wake up!" Gibbs says, but his words don't seem to do anything rather she looks even more distressed, so Gibbs knows it's time to pull out the big guns, "Lieutenant Sloane, wake up!" Gibbs says, putting on a slightly forceful voice, even though he really doesn't want to, as it is a card he doesn't like to play even though it is necessary, and seconds after he speaks Jack bolts upright, "Jack, look around, you're not there, you're here." Gibbs says, as he moves closer to Jack, but makes sure not to touch her.

"Gi….gibbs?" Jack asks, as she sticks out her hand, trying to find something real, and so Gibbs takes her hand.

"I'm here, Jack, I'm here." Gibbs says, kissing Jack's hand, and as he does she takes several deep breaths, "You back with me?"

"Yeah." Jack says, turning to look at him, "Yeah, I'm back." Jack says, and as she does she and Gibbs both hear the sounds of laughter and happily talking from downstairs, "I think we're missing breakfast." Jack comments, sounding amused. Tony, Tali and Ziva have been staying with Gibbs, in his house which they have all been fixing up together, while they look for a new place. The little faming wanting a new home, a place that they can make truly theirs, so Tony told McGee that he can keep the apartment.

"Yeah." Gibbs says, looking slightly amused, "We should go make sure my kitchen is still in one piece." Gibbs comments, knowing that pushing Jack to talk about his nightmares gets him nowhere, at least not when he brings it up straight after Jack wakes up, though waiting a little while has gotten him a bit more success.

"Good idea, Cowboy." Jack says, and they both get up and head downstairs, Gibbs having a slightly harder time than usual getting up as his leg isn't 100% yet.

* * *

When Jack and Gibbs get downstairs they find Tony, Tali, and Ziva happily making breakfast together in the kitchen. Both Jack and Gibbs pause in the doorway and just watch how happy the trio are.

Glancing over at Gibbs Jack can tell that seeing how happy the people he cares about makes him happy, which makes her smile.

"SABA! JACK!" Tali yells, being the first one to spot them.

"Good morning Gibbs, Jack." Ziva greats.

"Ziver." Gibbs says, at the same time Jack says,

"Ziva."

"Saba, help!" Tali requests.

"Okay Tali, I'll help." Gibbs says and he starts to help Tali with breakfast as Jack collects a cup of coffee from Tony who has learnt that Jack can rival Gibbs when it comes to how much coffee she drinks, and the four adults and toddler have a very enjoyable breakfast together.

* * *

Later, the group all arrive for various business at NCIS. Tony, Tali and Gibbs are in the bullpen with McGee, Bishop, Torres, Palmer, Ducky and Kasie while Ziva and Jack are up in Vance's office with him.

"Agent David, as you know over the last three weeks we have been taking the necessary steps to reinstate you to NCIS." Vance explains, "Thanks to your honesty I have been able to explain your actions over the past two years and there shouldn't be any fall out from that."

"Thank you, Director. I know how much you are risking by doing this." Ziva comments, knowing she is going to owe Vance for a very long time.

"I don't feel like it's a risk." Vance admits, "Jack." Vance says, looking at her.

"I have read the report from the psychiatrist and between my own personal opinion I am happily giving you my full approval to resume field work." Jack explains. While she knows there were things Ziva didn't say to the psychiatrist and things that Ziva is still dealing with, she has no reservations in allowing Ziva to resume her NCIS duties.

"Does that mean…" Ziva starts to say, looking between Vance and Jack.

"Yes." Vance says, opening his desk draw and grabbing two objects, a gun and a badge, which he hands to Ziva, "Welcome back, Special Agent David."

"It's good to be back." Ziva says, with a smile.

"Congratulations, Ziva." Jack says, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Ziva says, as she looks down at the badge. Even though she knows who she is without it, and she knows she can live without it, looking at it, knowing that it is hers again, feels right, and Ziva knows that an NCIS agent is who she wants to be.

* * *

While Jack, Ziva, and Vance are upstairs everyone else is downstairs, and so while Tali happily draws at Gibbs's desk Tony walks over to Gibbs,

"This is just a formality right, Vance isn't going to reject this, is he?" Tony asks, "It was his idea."

"I don't think so, but we'll see." Gibbs says and as he does he gestures to the stairs while Ziva, Vance, and Jack are walking down.

"So, what's the verdict?" Ellie asks curious.

"I would like to formally welcome back, Special Agent Ziva David." Vance says, and once he does Gibbs walks over, valiantly trying to hide his limp, over to Ziva and hugs her.

"Welcome home, Ziver." Gibbs says, as he hugs her and kisses her head.

"It's good to be home." Ziva admits, and once she and Gibbs break apart Tony is next and the two of them kiss, as Tony knows how much it means to Ziva to come back.

After Tony and Ziva break apart, Gibbs checking on Tali as they kissed to avoid watching, everyone else comes up and congratulates Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Ellie and McGee doing so with hugs while Torres and Kasie shake her hands.

"What about you, Tony? Are you coming back?" Ellie asks curious.

"No." Tony answers, "I love being a fulltime Dad to Tali." Tony admits, "And when she starts school I want to be at every assembly, every PTA meeting, every event, and parent teacher interview." Tony reveals, as he never had that, neither did Ziva, and so they aren't not going to let that be Tail's life "Every morning I'm going to drop her off and every night I'm going to be waiting with her siblings to pick her up, and I will love every second." Tony says, and as he does Ziva glares at him, but to her relief it seems like no one is going to comment about what he just revealed, though she is sure that at least Gibbs and Jack noticed, and probably already suspect considering how much time they have spent together over the last four weeks, and Vance already knows as Tony and Ziva felt, considering everything going on and everything he is risking for them, that he needs to know.

"That sounds like a good way to live your life." Vance says, as he knows he has times where he wished he enjoyed those types of things, and purposely speaking so that no one questions Ziva about what he knows she isn't ready to talk about.

"I can clean out my desk and move down to Quinn's old desk." Ellie offers as she feels like this desk isn't really hers, it's Ziva's especially considering she is back.

"You do not have to do that." Ziva comments, as she doesn't want Ellie to be put out because of her.

"I want to, it's your desk. It's what's right." Ellie admits, as that is how she feels.

"Actually, it's not necessary." McGee reveals, as he opens his top drawer, and everyone except for Gibbs, who already knows, is confused about what is going on, "I've gotten a job offer, and I wasn't going to take it. I didn't know how I could leave my home, my family, but I realised something." McGee says, as he pulls out his badge and gun, "This is the right decision for me, and Delilah, and our kids, and even if we're not working together we'll still be a family." McGee reveals, "Ziva doesn't need to take your desk Ellie because this one is hers." McGee says, as he puts his hand on his desk, "Very Special Agent Ziva David, Senior Field Agent." McGee says as he hands Ziva his badge and gun.

"Timothy…" Ziva says, looking at him in amazement.

"You're the right choice, Ziva, you're the best choice, and you're going to be an incredible Senior Field Agent." McGee says, and in response Ziva hugs him, kisses his cheek and whispers to him.

"I'm feeling very proud right now." Tony says as he hugs Ziva and McGee at the same time, "GROUP HUG!" Tony exclaims and as Ellie, Torres, who is being dragged by Ellie, Kasie and Palmer all join in on the hug.

As the group hug takes place Gibbs looks over at Jack and the two of them exchange smiles. Watching everyone, Gibbs knows that this is how things should be, things are right again, and it's all thanks to, it all started because, Jack forced him to read His Daughters Words.

The End


End file.
